No Life, No Love
by Darkmoon9192
Summary: A Mist ninja who belived in nothing but training is forced from her village. What happens when she meets a certain silver haired Jounin? Will something happen? Please R
1. Nothing is Right

ok, so i had a lot of Kakashi muse and had to get it out. so i decided to write this cuz it was building in my head. Enjoy )

**

* * *

**

**No Life, No Love**

**Chapter One**

**Nothing is Right**

Mizukami is a ninja from the Hidden Village in the Mist. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father refused to take her in as a child. She lived with her aunt, who secretly despised her. You see Mizukami was a special girl. She was how you would say, with one with the water. She could control it with out use of much chakra.

Her aunt decided to enroll her in the ninja academy, where she graduated at age 10. She did participate in the Chunin exams, but they failed her for fear that she may become to powerful. Since then, she has trained and became stronger on her own.

She is now 23, 5' 9", and is about 125lb. Her hair is shoulder length and is black in color. He eyes are also black and hold an emotionless tone to them. She trains on her own and refuses to be apart of any Genin teams.

---

"Mizukami-san, you need to get up," a shy voice called from the kitchen.

"I've been up Oba-san." I called back in a harsh tone.

"Calm down, I just didn't know." She hollered back. She never knew anything.

I walked silently into the kitchen giving a big yawn. It was 4 in the morning. I've been getting up this early ever since I started my ninja training. It was a routine thing for me now.

The same thing everyday; I taught myself something new and came home. I stayed away from everyone, or should I say everyone stays away from me. I didn't understand what I did to have everyone be frightened of me. I was happy that Oba-san didn't feel that way. I don't know what I would do with out her.

---

"I'm leaving," I called as I walked out the door.

"Ok," She said looking at me. It looked like she had a sad and hateful look in her eyes.

I shrugged it off as I hopped to the roof. I didn't feel like running, so I made an ice bridge and using my chakra, slide over the town. I did this sometime just because it was fun. The water seemed to enjoy my happiness.

As I approached my training spot, I let the water evaporate as I silently land on the lake. I always trained on the water because the water just seemed so peaceful. It played with me and I had fun there. I knew I had this special power with the water, but I somehow think it is this power that makes people run from me.

I lowered my eyes at the though of how people hated me.

---

Flashback

I was sitting on the bench silently as the kids played with each other. They were having so much fun, but no one wanted me to join. The kid kicked the ball and it was coming right at me. Swiftly water formed from the air and caught the ball. It handed it to me as I rose.

I walked to the kids holding the ball out. They all stood there in fear.

"Run, it's the monster!" A little boy shrieked. This caused all the kids to start running.

"Why?" I said in a small voice. "WHY DO YOU ALL RUN FROM ME!?" I screamed as a bubble of water formed around me.

The sun was blocked out as water formed in the shy. The water came from behind me and swept towards the running kids. They weren't fast enough and were caught in the tide. The water froze and started coming back to me as another wave formed behind me.

"Why can't you just stay here and play with me?" I said small and shy.

Just before the wave fell, some was in front of the kids. It was father.

"Daifu?" I said in a hoping voice.

He gave me an evil glare as he approached me. In my hopefulness, the water had dropped from around me. I looked at him as he was in front of me. I was hoping for him to finally except me.

"Stop now and go home, brat." He said in a harsh tone through his cold eyes.

---

End Flashback

I sat on the ground wishing that I could see him. I bet if Reidou was still here, she would know what to do. I sighed at the thought. Daifu hates me, and so doesn't everyone else.

Pushing my thoughts out of my head, I stood and started. I jumped and formed a few hand seals before I fell in to the water. I had a small air bubbly around me that was converting water into oxygen. I sank to the bottom and started running. I had focused all my weight to me feet to keep me from floating.

I looked up to see a clone of me flying and landing on the water. I trained with my clones because no one else would.

---

It was dark when I finished my training. I started to walk home. Most people had gone to bed, even the late night people. I walked silently as I noticed a presence. I looked up and saw a masked ninja throwing two shuriken at me. I didn't have to move as water formed around me. The shuriken bounced off the water and back at my opponent.

I jumped back and was now on the water. I looked around and saw the figure. Forming two kunai's with water, I threw them at the figure. The person leaped up and descended upon me. The water I was standing on formed spikes and shot up impaling the figure.

Blood fell to my face as the spikes lowered the body onto the grass. I walked over and removed the mask upon their face. My angry gaze disappeared as I saw who it was.

"No, no! Don't tell me I…. Oba-san!" I said through my tears. "Why Oba-san, why?"

"Because, you killed my sister." She said coughing blood.

"But I thought you loved me?" I said through all my stress.

"I thought I did to, but I just couldn't. I realized I could never love a beast like you. I hated you and despised you to no end." She said softly with a hateful look in her eyes.

"But Oba-san, how will I live with out you? You were the only one I felt I could confide in." I said slowly trying to comprehend what she said.

"Ha…cough….I never…cough…loved…yo…." Her eyes went blank as she died in my arms. My tears were uncontrollable now. They were just streaming down my face landing on Oba-san's cheek. I was lied to; I would never be able to trust again.

---

It was about a few mouths after the incident, and my heart still ached. They tried to force me from Oba-san's house, but I just stared them down. They had finally left me alone after a few weeks. I guess fear got the best of them.

I was walking slowly to my little spot as I noticed a lot of people staring at me. This happened a lot, but there was something wrong with these stares. It was like they were happy about something; something that had to do with me. I ignored them all as I finally made it to the woods, where I took off jumping from tree to tree.

It was late afternoon when I decided to go home. Instead of walking, I decided to jump from the roofs. I landed in front of Oba-san's house to see people there. Not just any people, ninja, Mist ninja. I took a step back, even though I could easily take them, I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Mizukami, you are not allowed in this house anymore." A man with dark hair and several cuts on his face stood strongly in front of the door.

"Get out of my way. This is my home whether Oba-san's will say so or not." I stated harshly.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." He said in a smart-ass voice.

"Laugh about what?" I said slowly keeping my harsh tone.

"You, Shiraha Mizukami, are banished from this village, and are to leave immediately!" He said in a very harsh and ordering tone.

My eyes held a disbelief to them, and at the same time, a hurt one. I had been lied to for my whole life, never being loved. Now, after I had done nothing, I am banished from my home.

"Under what charges are I banished from this village for?" I asked slowly.

"Lets see, from the direction of the Mizukage, you are to dangerous in this village. Not to mention that you have tried to kill people from this village, and have succeeded in doing so to. Your poor aunt had no chance with the mission she was handed." He said in an amused voice.

"I don't believe you," I said in a quiet voice.

"What was that? You don't believe me? Well you better listen up because if you're not gone in the next…" He glanced down to his watch. "…five minutes, then we are ordered to kill you." He said with an evil smirk.

My anger boiled, "I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" I screamed. "You lie; you do not have any right to force me from my home."

As my anger boiled, water started to form around me. It turned into a water tornado that was spinning around me. I was losing control again. I dropped to my knees.

"Not again, not again. I don't want it to happen again." I said in a scared voice.

The water slowed as it heard my words, and soon stopped. The ninjas backed up with looks of terror on their faces. I knew if I stayed, then there would be more blood spilled. I turned quickly and jumped to a roof and headed towards the entrance of the village.

I arrived quickly, and on my way, I encountered no ninja. I walked slowly out and kept my head down as I passed the guards who were scowling at me. All I knew was going to fade away. A brief image of Oba-san passed my conscious. As I walked away with tears running down my face.

---

It was late in the night as I was still hopping from tree to tree. I was now far out of the village's territory. I stopped and dropped to the ground. My sadness was so overwhelming. My heart felt like ice. I now know that I can never trust anyone again.

I silently removed my forehead protector that had the symbol of my village on it. The sight of it disgusted me. I could no longer wear it, but I couldn't just get ride of it. It held so many good memories to it. I slipped it into my side pocket as I sat leaning against a tree. It was getting cold now and I shivered under the breeze that flowed over the silent forest.

Forming water, I slowly used it to slice though the branches and made firewood. It had been a long time since I had to light a fire without any matches. I slowly started the fire and got it burning good. The warmth swallowed me in as I realized my sudden weariness. My eyes slowly fell under the sleepy mask that was covering me.

---

I awoke quickly as I heard a branch snap. I quickly took a kunai out and put myself in a crouching position. I concentrated my chakra to form around the area. There was something near me to my right. I quickly threw the kunai and heard a screech. It didn't sound human, so I quickly investigated.

As I looked over a bush, I saw a brown rabbit paralyzed with fear as the kunai had just missed its head.

"Stupid rabbit," I muttered under my breath removing the kunai from the tree. I started to walk away but stopped suddenly as I heard a long loud growl. I sighed as it was me, who hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I decided fish would do.

I closed my eyes and listened and heard what I wanted to here. I ran to the spot where I heard running water a quickly spotted a fish. Being careful, I slowly formed a bubble around the fish and picked out of the water. Fish was good; I had forgotten how fresh fish tasted.

I was jumping quickly not realizing my direction. I had left the village in such a hurry, that I didn't look to where I went. It doesn't matter anymore; I would go where ever now. When I found a village, I would go there, and hope that no one has ever heard of me. I would start new and live on my own.

---

I arrived about half a mile from a gate entrance. It looked like I had found my village. I saw two ninja guards waiting for someone to show up. With them there, that must mean that there are ninjas in that village. I would never be able to get in without the suspicion of being a spy. I would have to find another rout in.

I kept my distance away from the wall on the village. I had noticed that there were AMBU members all around and had to be careful not to be seen. After many times around, I found one spot where there was no near gate, or patrol post on top of the wall. There were still a lot of AMBU members around, so it was going to be hard.

I formed a few hand seals before I melted into water and was absorbed into the ground. I used my chakra to see what was above me, and quickly made my way under the ground to the wall. I got under the gate and came up when I was a ways away from it.

I looked around to see I was in another forest. It seemed weird to me that I easily made it by the AMBU members. I thought they were supposed to be elite ninjas. I decided to shrug it off. I at least could make a new start here; I should really find out where here is first though.

I silently walked in a direction, not knowing where it went. I had no idea were the town and people were. I stopped as I heard voices in the distance. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it sounded like there was a hyper boy and an annoyed girl talking about something. I quickly jumped into a tree and masked my presences as best I could.

"What!? What do you mean test? We already had a test, and I passed, believe it!" An annoying voice was yelling as it got closer.

"Naruto, be quiet." An annoyed girl yelled before there was a big thump.

"What was that for Sakura?" The other voice wined.

"Will you both stop." A deep calm voice said suddenly.

As they came into sight I could see four people. One was in a bright orange jumpsuit with bright blue eyes and yellow spiky hair. Another was a girl with pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a red kimono. The third was another boy with deep bluish, blackish hair, dark blank eyes, and a blue shirt with off white shorts. My attention was drawn to the last person. He was older than the rest, and had silver hair. He was wearing a Jounin outfit and had a forehead protector covering his left eye. His face was covered by a mask and the eye that was showing was a dark color. He looked mysterious and I should watch out for him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do we have a test? You already told us that we were Genins after that dumb bell test. I don't see what the point of another test is." The blond said to the silver haired man. So his name is Kakashi, that's a weird name.

"Naruto don't question Kakashi-sensei's methods of teaching." The pink haired girl said to the blond. Lets see silver hair is Kakashi and the blond is Naruto, got it.

"But Sakura-chan, you know you don't want another test." Naruto said to the pink haired girl. Ok, now it is silver is Kakashi, blond is Naruto, and pink is Sakura. Now I just need to find out who that kid with the dark hair is. My thoughts brought me to follow the group to gather information that I might need to know.

They stopped in a wide open area where Kakashi told them that they would just spar together and that there was no test. At this, Naruto flipped out.

"What!? You said there was a test, and got me worried about failing for nothing!" He yelled.

"Baka." The dark hair boy muttered.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the dark haired boy. I finally got his name. Why did the name Sasuke sound so familiar to me.

I decided to stay and watch there training just incase I got anymore good information out of them. My gaze shifted to the masked Jounin who was sitting against a tree. He was holding a little orange book and seemed quite intent on it. I figured that the little brats would be to busy training to find my presence, and there lazy sensei looked to intent on that book, so I let my guard drop a little.

---

It had been a while since they had started training, and I didn't get to much information out of them. I know that they are all wearing a forehead protector with a leaf symbol on it, and that is about it. I looked over to where there sensei was to see he wasn't there.

Dam, I lost sight of him. He could be anywhere now. I sensed a presence behind me and turned quickly to see him sitting on a tree behind me with a slight look of amusement in his eye.

"Who are you?" I said harshly.

"Well, I don't think I can answer that." He said calmly.

"And why not?" I kept up my harshness.

"Let's see, I'm not the one spying on a training session, now am I? I should think that you are a spy." He said slowly reaching down his side.

I formed a few hand seals and whispered under my breath, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

"I don't think so." He said calmly and quickly throwing a couple shuriken at me. I didn't have to move because as he let the shuriken go, water formed and quickly and struck them off course. "I see, you're a ninja from a hidden Mist village." He said becoming slightly more serious.

The shuriken that went off course, just happen to catch the attention of the students and they came rushing over. I decided to take this battle to the ground as I hoped off and did a back flip and landed in the clearing.

"Let's have some fun then," I muttered under my breath. A four on one battle, I hadn't had one of those in a while.

One threw a kunai, then another, suddenly there were a bunch of kunai and shuriken coming at me. I took my own kunai out as water created an ice barrier in front of me. I turned and blocked a kunai from behind. I jumped up and threw shuriken in the direction of the silver haired man that some how got behind me. He disappeared and was now next to me as I fell and thruster a couple of kunai into me. I disappeared into a puddle of water.

"What a baka, he forgot I had made a clone." I said quietly from a far away distance of the battle. I smiled to myself as I got ready to leave.

"Oh I did, did I?" A soft voice came from behind me.

Before I could turn and hit him, I found myself in a tight hold. I couldn't move or turn to see my captor, but I knew it was him.

"Let go of me!" I said sharply looking back to the battlefield to see no one there. Where the hell did they all go? I looked around me and saw the three kids standing a little ways away.

"I can't do that, now can I?" He sighed as I struggled in his grasp. "You three go back and train. I will take her to see the Hokage." He said before I saw a bunch of smoke in front of my eyes. I felt weird, almost like I wanted to throw up. I had done this before, but this was different.

We appeared in a good sized room when I was released. I fell to the floor coughing at the sudden feeling. I restrained myself from getting sick as I slowly looked up. At the other end of the room sat an old man in a white and red hat. He must be the Hokage of this village.

"I'm surprised you didn't get sick. Most first timers do." Kakashi said amused.

"Now, now Kakashi, if she had gotten sick you would have had to clean it up. I don't need a mess in my room." The suspected Hokage said with a smile.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now Kakashi, who might this be?" He said as I stood up.

Kakashi gave me a funny look before he answered, "I don't know what her name is. All I know is that she must be a Mist ninja for she used water jutsu's."

"I see," he said and turned to me. "What's your name?" He didn't seem too suspicious of me for he was smiling.

"My name is Mizukami. Shiraha Mizukami." I said hesitantly.

"Mizukami, I want you to be honest. Are you a Mist ninja, and if so why are you here?" He said in a slight serious voice.

"Hai, I am a Mist ninja. I am here because…" I stopped and gave an uncomfortable look towards Kakashi. I had remembered he was in the room, and I didn't want him to know why.

"Kakashi," the Hokage said happily.

"Um," he answered as if he hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on. He was reading that orange book again. I can now see what it is. It says Icha Icha Paradise! What a pervert.

"You can go now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now you were saying Mizukami-san?" He said with a smile.

"Well, I was forced out of my village because…" I quietly told him of my life and how I had killed Oba-san with out knowing it was her. I told of how my father hated me, but I left out the parts where I had lost control of the water and killed several people.

---

I had finished and was standing there silently. He was taking in and contemplating everything I had just said.

"And how do you end up here?" He asked slowly, still in thought.

"Well, I needed a new home, and… I wanted to start new here. Where ever here is." I said slowly.

He laughed at my last remark. "Welcome to Konoha Mizukami. As long as you are here, I hope you will cause no harm to my village." He said happily.

"No Hokage-sama. I promise no harm will come from me." I said slightly happy.

"Ok, let's see…" He sifted through a bunch of papers. "You'll need an apartment, so when I find one for you I'll send someone to find you. You may walk around the village while you wait." He said shooing his hand a bit.

I nodded my head and quickly walked out. I was going to be able to start my new life. No one would know of my dark past, accept for the Hokage. I am sure he wouldn't tell anyone though.

I gave a little smile to my self, but it disappeared when I looked at my surroundings. Dam-it Kakashi, you poofed me in here, now how will I find my way out. I sighed as I realized I would just have to use more chakra just to do this. I formed a few seals and dissipated into water. I slowly sank into the floor and kept going down till I was on the first floor. I released the jutsu and surprised many as I came out of no where and just calmly walked out.

* * *

I hope you like my new story. So please R&R, I need it so I can continue writing! thanks 


	2. My,My, a New Life

ok a new chapter! i know in the first chapter Mizukami's life was like Garra's, but that will be explained further on. so enjoy this chapter and wait for the rest.

* * *

**Chapter two**

**My, My, a New Life**

I looked around the village for a while. It was quite big, and even twice around wasn't enough for me to get to know it. I had gotten lost several times and somehow I ended up back where I had started. I sighed as I started walking again.

Once again, when I looked up I was lost. This was going to be hard. I sighed as I sat down on a near-by bench. How was I ever going to find my way around this place? I have been getting lost all day. No word has come from the Hokage yet, and the sun is starting to set.

I looked at the ground and stared at my reflection through a puddle that was next to my feet. I had a new life, but why do I feel so empty still. No one knew of me, and as I walked I received no glares, just smiles. I would think I would be happy by all this, but I guess I'm…

"Do you always sulk?" A calm voice came from above. I quickly looked up reaching for a kunai. I saw Kakashi sitting in the tree above me reading his stupid book.

"Go away," I said harshly.

"No need to get onto the defensive with me." He said jumping down to the bench. "I must say it is funny to see you get lost," he said slightly amused.

"Baka," I murmured under my breath.

"Baka? I'm not the one getting lost, am I?" He said still staring intently at his book.

"Shut up, will you?" I said looking away. Man he was annoying.

"Well, I wanted to see how my spy was doing since I left her." He said with what looked like a smile under his mask as he looked at me. I guess he was referring to when he left me on the floor with no idea of getting out.

"If you think I got lost in there, then you are mistaken. And stop calling me a spy." I said harshly.

"Hai, hai, calm down." He said turning his attention back to his book.

We sat quietly next to each other. My god, when was he going to leave? This guy bugs me. I noticed a presence and looked to a tree to my left. I grabbed a shuriken and readied it.

"Who's there?" I said demandingly. An AMBU member jumped from the tree suddenly.

"Mizukami, the Hokage will see you now." He said with a slight bit of surprise in his voice. These guys have been following me all day; you would think that they would have known that I knew they were there. He disappeared quickly and I was left with that lazy man again.

I stood and gave a little sigh. I hope the Hokage can wait, because I'm going to get lost again. I started walking off to my right.

"You're lost again, aren't you?" Kakashi said suddenly.

"No I'm not. I know where I'm going." I said in a triumphant voice.

"Well I hope you know that the Hokage is in the other direction." He said standing up. "I'd better escort you." he said with a sigh.

He started walking away without another word. I guess I had no choice. I ran and fell into a silent walk behind him. He slowed his pace to stand next to me. I slowed myself to stand behind him. He did the same thing again.

"Will you stop," I finally said.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with you behind me. What if you decided to turn and try to kill me?" he said calmly.

"I'm not going to kill you. I have no reason. Yet." I whispered the last part in hope he didn't here me.

"What was that?" He said still staring at his book.

"Nothing," I muttered.

---

We arrived in front of the building not to long after. Kakashi was about to walk away but I didn't want to get lost again.

"Kakashi wait," I called.

"Hm?" He said turning his head.

I looked down at my shirt finding it quite interesting, "Well, I kind of cheated in getting down and I kind of….. Don't know how to get to the Hokage's office." I said slowly looking up.

"I see," he said with a chuckle. He came back and once again escorted me up. I held back from hitting him because he was reading that stupid book, and because he thought it was funny that I could get lost so easily.

We finally arrived in front of the Hokage's office, where an AMBU member in a bear mask told us to enter. The Hokage looked up with a smile.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He said happily.

"I was escorting Mizukami-san to your office. She seems to like to get lost a lot." He said looking at me with a smile.

The Hokage laughed at this, "Don't' worry Mizukami, you'll find your way round the village in no time. But anyway, I found you an apartment, and Kakashi I'm glad you're here because her apartment is by yours." He said with a smile.

I kept my dull look, but in head I was screaming.

'_Why the hell do I have to live near this pervert? This guy is so annoying! If he ever comes in my home I'll...'_

My though processes was interrupted when Kakashi nudged my side. I looked up to see the Hokage holding a map. Man, this was going to be awful being near this guy.

I was told to come by the Hokage's office tomorrow for some reason. I guess I was going to get a job or something. Kakashi and I were in front of the office building when I looked at him. He had a suspicious look in his eye.

"I'm going home, so have fun finding your way. That is if you can keep up." He said jumping to a roof and taking off. That basterd, he was going to pay. I quickly jumped to the roof and took off myself.

I wasn't at my full speed when I caught up with Kakashi. He looked at me with a slight surprise in his eye.

"You caught up already?" he said.

"Well you're not running that fast." I said slowly looking at our surroundings, so I could find my way back. I looked up to see Kakashi picking up speed trying to lose me. What an ass he is. I also picked up speed and was quickly by his side again.

We were basically racing, and the only reason I didn't overtake him was because he was the one that I needed to follow. He finally jumped to the ground stopping in front of a building. I also did so.

"Giving up already?" I said slowly. I leaned against the wall looking over his face trying to read his emotions. His face was so blank though.

"'No, we are at your new apartment." He said taking out his book.

"Oh," I said looking up at the building. It was pretty big. It was more like a house than an apartment. I took out the key the Hokage gave to me and entered. Before I could close the door I just so happen to hear Kakashi.

"How nice, no goodbye or anything." I looked out the door and saw him walking away.

"Bye you baby," I hollered before quickly closing the door. He deserved it for being so childish before.

I looked around my new apartment, or should I say house before I walked into the kitchen to sit. The clock read 10, so I guess I would go to sleep now. I'm going to need to find a new, quiet, place to train here. I'll get up early and scout out the area. I slowly walked to my new room. There was a window in there. I didn't like that.

---

Flashback

I was sleeping peacefully in my room when I heard the sound of glass. I sat up and saw a person standing by my window. They had opened the window by breaking a small part and flipping the lock.

He threw a kunai at me, and in my state of fear I just shut my eyes. I heard a small clang as the kunai fell to the floor.

"You dam Kappa. Why won't you die?" The person said harshly. I saw the water in front of me dissipate. It had protected me from this persons attack.

"Why?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why what? You Kappa brat!" he said in a demanding tone.

"Why do you call me Kappa?" I said sadly standing up.

"Because that is what you are!" he shouted back.

"What Did I ever do to deserve this!?" I said with a hateful, stressed voice. As I yelled water swarmed around me. I had this weird feeling come over me. It felt like I wanted this person hurt. Like he deserved it.

The water that was swirling at my feet went forth. He tried to jump away, but wasn't quick enough. The water pulled him back as I gave an evil laugh.

"You call me a Kappa, and think you can get away with that?" I said with a hateful voice. I felt something come over me. I couldn't control it either. It is like being possessed by something.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleaded. I laughed at his pathetic lie, but why? Why was I doing this? People already hated me, if I kill him, then they will hate me more.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" I screamed in my stated of confusion and terror. I wasn't afraid of this man anymore, no. I was afraid of myself, and what I might do if I don't stop. As if on instinct, the water let him go, and he jumped out the widow.

---

End Flashback

I looked at the window with disgust. I made sure it was locked, and put a small piece of wood in it so no one could open it. I pulled the curtains shut before I laid down on the bed and was slowly pulled into a blanket of sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm that was on the nightstand. I stared at the clock and slowly turned it off. I was awake, even though it was 3 in the morning. I had gotten use to waking up early so I could train longer. Today was different though; I needed a new place to train.

I quickly got ready and found an apple on the table. I snatched it up and walked out the door. It was very dark still, and the streetlights were still on. I jumped to the roof and surveyed my surroundings.

'_Now where is some water that is far away from town?'_ I thought as I looked around. I looked at the woods where I had originally entered the village from. _'I bet a lot of ninja here train there. It would be to distracting.'_

I looked to a mountain that had faces carved into it. I doubted that many people would be up there during the day. If I can find water up there, then that will be my new training spot. I took off towards the mountains and quickly was at the top.

I listened carefully to hear the sound of water and soon heard running water. I ran in that direction and soon came upon a small brook. I hoped onto the brook and followed it down stream and soon found myself in a small pond. The water seemed clean, like no one has been here for a long while. I gave a small smile, I now found a new training space, and so quickly too. It took me longer to find a training spot where no one used back in my old village. As I made sure no one was around, I started my training.

---

Kakashi's Pov

I rolled over and looked at my alarm, it said 8:30. I never was awake so early before. It must be this uncomfortable feeling that something is out of place. I gave a long hard stretch before getting out of bed.

'_Hm, maybe I should go bother someone since I can't get back to sleep.' _I slowly walked to the washroom thinking of someone to bother that wouldn't be surprised of my earliness. One person came into my mind and I gave an evil smile at the thought.

---

When I was ready, I took off to the house that was about ten houses away. I landed by a window that had the curtains drawn shut. This must be her room; I better find a different window so the surprise will be better. I landed by a window that was on the first floor, and cleverly opened it and slipped through. I looked around to see that she wasn't downstairs. My gaze landed by the door, where there were no sandals.

'_This makes no sense, she should be home. There isn't anything for her to do. Unless…O-no, don't tell me she'd going to…'_

I formed a few hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Pakkun appeared on the floor sitting with a dull look on his face.

"What is it Kakashi?" He said in a bored tone.

"Pakkun, I need you to find someone quickly." I said walking to her room. I opened it and grabbed the pillow that looked like she slept on. "This is the scent; I need you to follow it."

Pakkun smelt the pillow for a little bit before we hoped back out the window. I followed him as he ran towards the Hokage's mountain. Pakkun stopped suddenly in front of the mountain.

"What is it Pakkun?" I said calmly.

"From here the sent goes strait up. I'm not to found of climbing up mountains." He said sitting down. I couldn't waste time if she was planning something up there. I picked up Pakkun despite his refusal, and jumped to the closest ledge, then to the path. I ran quickly to the top and placed him back down.

"Now where?" I said looking intently at my dog accomplice.

He sniffed around before he started running into the woods. I realized that we were getting father away from the village, but I didn't want to chance it. We stopped in front of a little brook.

"She must have ran on top of the river from here. Kakashi, my nose can't find the scent on the water, you're on your own now."

"Don't go yet Pakkun," I said calmly. "If she got off the brook, then you would be able to find the scent again. I'm going to say she ran with the brooks current, so let's go that way." I said before running down the bank of the brook.

We ran for a while before I stopped spotting someone off in the distance. It looked like she was training on the water.

"So this is her Kakashi? I like this view of her." Pakkun said slyly.

"You can go now Pakkun," I said with a sigh. He nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. I looked to where she was training, I guess I was wrong.

---

Mizukami's Pov

I was about to use a technique that I had been working on for a while when I noticed a presence. I made it look like I didn't noticed that they were there. I jumped up and dived into the water. I took out a kunai and using the water, propelled it in the direction of the person. I came up onto the water and saw the figure jump away from the kunai. It was strange that the person jumped towards me instead of away.

I pulled out another kunai and readied it. The figure landed behind me and I quickly turned to throw it. Before the kunai left my hand, someone had a firm grip on my wrist. I looked into the face of the person, but couldn't see it because it was covered by a vial like mask.

The person jabbed the kunai I was holding into me. I disappeared into a puddle of water as the person gave a look of surprised and he surveyed his surroundings. I swam around him waiting for the right moment. Spikes formed around me before they shot up towards the person.

I swam up and pulled myself onto the water as the spiked hit the person. I made sure they didn't hit any vital places, for I had some questions for him. I slowly walked over to the figure and removed his mask. It was the person that was in front of Oba-san's house before. What the hell was he doing here?

"Why are you here? How did you find me too?" I asked harshly.

"Why should I tell you?" He said in an evil voice. I made the spiked twist, causing him more pain.

"That's why," I said with blank eyes.

His evil mask disappeared and turned into a look of terror. He knew I didn't care if he died. "We had someone follow you here. The Mizukage wanted your death even after you left." He said slowly.

That Mizukage is a basterd. Anger boiling in me caused me to pull out a kunai. I was about to kill the man before there was a firm hand holding me. I turned and looked into the face of Kakashi. What was he doing here?

"That's enough Mizukami-san." He said calmly. How would he know it was enough? He hasn't experienced everything that I have.

"No it's not enough. You don't understand what I have to go through." I said in a sad, harsh voice.

"It is enough, and I will not let you do anything else." He said in a firm voice. I struggle quickly out of his grasp and ran at the man. Before I could reach him, I was in another firm hold. This time Kakashi wasn't holding me wrist, he was holding my body tight. I couldn't break from this grasp.

"I'm not done yet," I said in an evil tone. The water boiled as another spike came flying up and was about to hit him in the heart.

"No," Kakashi said sadly.

The tone in his voice was sad and distance. As if he was remembering something hurtful. The spike stopped suddenly and dissipated. I couldn't do it; his aura overcame me and pulled me out of my murderous state. I let loose in his grip before he let me go. I landed on my knees with my own distant look. My body was shaking slightly as my fear came up and made a knot in my throat.

I silently stood, still with a blank face, and walked over to the man. I put my arms under him as the spikes withdrew themselves. My mind was jumbled with to many thoughts to do anything else but walk back to Kakashi.

"Come Mizukami, let's bring him to the hospital." He said calmly, but his eye said something else, and I couldn't quite place what it was.

---

When we arrived at the hospital, everyone was in a hurry to treat him. They had asked what happened, and I was about to tell them what I had done.

"We found him this way," Kakashi said calmly, as if not caring. I gave him a puzzled look as we walked out the building. It was around late afternoon now.

"Why," I asked slowly.

"Hm, why what?" he asked reading his book.

"Why did you lie to them, and not turn me in?" I asked in a sad voice.

"That wasn't you who tried to kill him, it was the water." He said in a remembering voice.

"What?" That made no sense to me. Wait that sounded familiar too; I think someone else told me that before.

"Don't you have to go see the Hokage today?" he asked looking at me. The thought had slipped my mind.

"Oh…thanks," I said quickly before running off. I would find out later what he meant by that, and why he so easily changed his emotions too.

I quickly arrived in front of the Hokage's office and waited a little while. He just had to finish a little something up. Not to long after did I enter.

"Mizukami, nice to see you." he said with a small smile.

"Hello again, Hokage-sama." I said in a small voice.

"I know you are a ninja, so I need to know a few things about you, like what your skill level is." He asked casually.

"I don't know my skill level. They wouldn't allow me to participate in the Chunin exams." I said remembering how they were so cruel to me.

"I see, well then I will have to test you." He said as a poof of smoke appeared and an AMBU member was standing next to me.

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Will you bring Mizukami to the small test area that I have?" He said happily.

"Hai." He said before grabbing my arm. I once again saw smoke go in front of my eyes, and had that weird feeling of wanting to get sick. At least this time it wasn't as bad.

We arrived in a small open field that was by a small pond. The Hokage and a few other people were standing near by, Kakashi included.

"I will have you fight some of our Chunin's and Jounin's here and get an idea of your skill level." He said looking at the people standing behind him. "Umuino Iruka is a Chunin and will be your first opponent." A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose stepped forwarded. "This is not real combat, so I will call the match when either one can not go on or when the other is knocked unconscious. You are not allowed to kill in this battle. And with that said, you may begin when ready." He said firmly.

I looked at Iruka, who suddenly disappeared. He must be hiding in the trees. I did the same and focused my chakra and quickly found him running in my direction.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," I said quietly.

Iruka threw shuriken at me and was now in sight. I jumped and was quickly next to him. I hit the back of his neck before he disappeared. Dam clones, where was he? I looked around and noticed a slight fuzziness. I was caught in a tree; he was using a genjutsu on me.

"I got you," Iruka said now in front of my.

"Really?" my clone disappeared as I was suddenly behind Iruka. "Goodnight," I said harshly before knocking him unconscious.

I jumped back to the open area caring Iruka over my shoulder. I placed him down in front of the Hokage and silently in a bored tone said, "Who's next?"

"Well done Mizukami, now how will you do against a Jounin? This is Shiranui Genma," He said pointing to a man that also had brown hair and a senbon coming out of his mouth. "Begin," the Hokage said suddenly.

---

I had fought several ninja and was getting tired. I had used a lot of chakra up in trying to defeat them with out killing them. I sighed as walked back to the Hokage. I had just defeated a person named Gai.

"I'm done with him," I called to them. "I really don't want to bring him back either." I added. He was quite an odd looking man, and had tried to hit on me. I really wasn't in the mood to pick him up.

"How are you feeling Mizukami?" The Hokage asked casually.

"A bit tired. It is different to just knock someone out compared to disposing of them," I said sitting down.

"Would you like to stop?" He said looking down to me.

I looked up with a small smile, "I don't care, I might be able to take one more but that is up to you."

"Fine then, Kakashi you're next to fight." He looked over to Kakashi who had been reading his book most of the time. He looked up and gave a small nod towards the Hokage.

I stood up and jumped to the water. I knew he was a good ninja so I had to be on my guard. Kakashi followed lazily and stood on the edge, but not on the water.

"Begin," we heard the Hokage say from a distance.

Quickly I formed hand seals, "Kirigakure no Jutsu." I'm going to end this quickly.

Mist surrounded us as I disappeared from his sight. Kakashi was on the defensive now looking in every direction for me. His hand raised to his forehead protector and he raised it up. It reviled a red eye.

Wait, is that the… Sharingan!? I thought only Uchiha's had that Kekkai Genkai. How does he have it? Is he an Uchiha?

My thoughts made me unaware of the fact that Kakashi was coming towards the sight of my chakra. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly dissipated into water. I was swimming under him now. I made my plan simple, make a clone and go knock him out.

I quickly made my way up behind him and hit the back of his neck. His disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dam him and his clones. Kakashi then came up behind me and hit the back of my neck. My clone dissipated and I came up behind him. He turned quickly and threw a punch. The water easily blocked it as I jabbed him in his abdomen. He let out a small cough before quickly bringing me into a headlock. I couldn't break free, so I jumped and kicked his head. His grip loosened and I quickly pulled free.

"You're better that I thought," he said rubbing his head.

"So, you should keep your guard up," I said dully.

I disappeared again and the look on Kakashi's face told me that he was done with hide and seek. I didn't see what he did, but suddenly my mist was gone. I was in plain view of Kakashi now.

He jumped at me and pulled me to the ground in another headlock. Swiftly I bent my back and locked my legs around his neck. There we were on the water both in a headlock trying to stay awake. My eyes started to drop and I forced then open. I wasn't going to lose. I couldn't perform any Jutsu's because my hands were keeping me up in my leg strangling position. We were both starting to feel the effects of being strangled very bad now.

"That's enough," I heard a slightly amused voice from the fading background. Reluctantly we both released our holds on each other. There was a sudden dizziness that came over me as the blood came rushing back to my head. This started a headache. I was too tired to stay atop the water. I was going to sink. I release my chakra flow, but didn't sink. The water was holding my up on its own. Still on my hands and knees, I tried to keep from falling down completely.

"I can see you both were very motivated to strangle one-another, but it is getting late. Mizukami, I'm going to review my notes of your battles and will give you my answer tomorrow. Come by around noon. Now…" he turned to the others. A lot of the people that I knocked out were already awake. "Dismissed," he said dully.

They all disappeared quickly, except for Kakashi. He was still standing a little ways away reading his book. His eye was covered again. This was my chance to ask him.

"Hey Kakashi," I called walking over to him still a little dizzy.

"Hm," he said dully looking up.

"What's your last name?" I asked in a not caring voice.

"Hatake, why?" He gave me a puzzled look. That makes no sense for him to have a Sharingan eye if he's not an Uchiha.

"If you're not an Uchiha, then…" He disappeared before I could finish. How rude of him. I sighed; he would tell me in time I guess.

---

I arrived at my home a little later than expected. Once again they puffed me somewhere and gave no direction to how to get back. I was so tired too I didn't even bother to get washed; I just collapsed on the couch. Instantly I was being pulled into deep sleep.

---

When I awoke the sun was shining into my window. I had slept in for the first time in a long while. I sat up and gave a long hard stretch.

'_Last night was a pain.'_ I thought as I walked to the kitchen. I looked to the clock that told me it was around 10:45. I guess I'll have a sort of brunch type of meal. There wasn't too much in my house to eat, just basic things.

I was walking around the town now because there was no need to train with the time I had before I had to go to the Hokage. It was about 11 when I left and that didn't give much time to get there. It was hard to get to know this place for it is so big.

I walked into a park and decided to sit on a near-by bench, but soon stood again.

'_I wonder how Kakashi has a Sharingan eye, or why it was so personal. As soon as I asked he just left me there. I also wonder what he meant when he said it was the water and not me. Man this guy is so confusion.'_ While I was in deep thought I didn't realize that I was walking into the forest._ 'Was he a mystery or what? At one moment he is lazy and careless and the next he is this serious guy. Like a completely different person…'_

I suddenly realized that I had been walking and stopped myself to survey my surroundings. I was back in the forest a little ways. I looked ahead of me and saw a little clearing. I slowly walked up and hide in the trees. It looked like a memorial and there was someone there. That someone was Kakashi too. Did he know someone on that memorial?

I looked closely at his face. He seemed to have a distant and hurt look on his face. As if he was remembering bad memories.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" he said in a sad tone. I didn't think he noticed I was here. I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind and slowly made my way over to him. "What are you doing here?" he said still looking at the stone.

"I don't know," I sighed turning my gaze to the stone. "Do you know someone on here?" I said looking at him.

His gaze deepened and looked more hurt than before. "Hai." That was all he said. I decided to not continue the conversation. He did nothing else but stare a long deep stare at the memorial. I turned and started to leave. It was about time I went to see the Hokage.

"Leaving so soon?" A sad voice came from behind me. I turned to look at his sad face that was looking at me now. Dam I hate when people give me sad looks.

"Hai, I need to go see the Hokage," I said dully. I turned and walked away from him. He didn't say anything else or try to come with me either. I didn't dare turn my head; his face looked so cold that it hurt even me.

---

I arrived at the Hokage's building quickly. I was waiting silently before I was told to go in. A couple of Jounins had left after I entered.

"Mizukami it is nice to see you." he said smiling. I don't what the big deal was; I had been seeing him everyday so far.

"Hello Hokage-sama," I said quietly.

"Well I review my notes from your test last night. You seem to have a high level of skill. I would say at least to a Jounin level. If you want you could work as a ninja here. With your level of skill you could be a teacher." He said smiling. "But, that would be to fast for you. You don't even know the village to well yet. I think it would be good for you to consider the fact of becoming a Shinobi of my village. What do you say?" he said looking to me.

"Well I never really did anything else but ninja training. I guess I could become a Shinobi of this village," I looked up disbelieving him.

"Well then, I will have you set as a Jounin because of your advance skills. As for teaching a group of Genins, I think you should wait before doing so. I will have you teach with another Jounin trainer to get a feeling for it." He looked at me expecting me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I had never been a Jounin or had any experience in teaching people. This was so sudden. "I know this is sudden, but I need some more Shinobi in my village. There is a possibility of a war, but I really don't know. The extra Shinobi will benefit my village's safety." He said with a small smile.

I'll defiantly say sudden. I mean I've been here for a couple of days and he trusts me this much already. This is different from the Mizukage's ways, but then again they are different people. I sighed I guess I can, but then who would I teach with. I didn't know any other Jounin's except for Kakashi. Man, he better not put me with Kakashi. There was a familiar voice coming from down the hall.

"I'm going to talk to the old man, believe it!" a voice came suddenly. The door opened quickly and in came that blond kid from the first day I was here. "Old man our sensei is too lazy. We don't ever learn anything good! We need a new one." He said in a childish manner.

"Naruto you shouldn't barge in like that," A calm voice from the door way said. I looked up to see Kakashi stand with the rest of the team.

"Team 7 nice to see you." the Hokage said smiling.

"We need another mission," Naruto said is a huffed voice.

"Yes, yes, but before that Kakashi can I talk to you?" he said still smiling. O-no don't tell me he is going to do what I think he is going to do. "Are you really that bad Kakashi?" the Hokage said in a joking voice. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I guess I don't know," Kakashi said in a similar voice taking the file that was being held out to him. He walked out giving me a brief nod, "Mizukami-san." Then he was gone.

I think the Hokage saw me release my breath because he had a big smile on his face. "Now that would be to fast to assign you a team so quickly." He said is a kind of childish way. "Till then you should settle in first," he said handing me an envelope. Before I could say anything he was shooing me out of the room.

I stood in the hallway a little dumbfounded as I looked at the envelope. I slowly opened it and to my surprise there was money in it. Wait to my knowledge he said to settle in first, so this money is for… I ran out of the building quickly.

---

I was now walking back to my house, arms full of bags. The money the Hokage gave me was enough for food and new things for me and my house. I had dozens of bags hanging on my arms and was holding several boxes and trying to keep them balanced.

"You have a lot of bags." A voice came from behind. I tilted my head and saw none other than Kakashi.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I said turning away.

"No I'm done for today," he said calmly now reading his book.

I reached my door still with Kakashi behind me. Now how was I going to open this dam door? Kakashi wouldn't be any help if I know him. Suddenly water formed and picked up the boxes that I was holding. I gave a thankful nod towards the water. It always knew when I needed help somehow. I unlocked the door and placed all the bags down. The water followed and did the same before disappearing.

"I bet you did nothing," I said not caring.

"What makes you say that?" he said looking up.

"Naruto," I said in a suspicious manner.

"So what's with the bags?" He said changing the subject.

"I just might have a little weakness for shopping," I said slowly.

"Little, I'd say big," he said sarcastically. I slammed the door in his face at the remark.

sigh "When will guys ever learn?" I said to myself.

"When they feel like it," a voice came from above. I looked up and saw Kakashi kneeling on the ceiling.

"Get off the ceiling," I said harshly. He landed next to me. "Now get out. You shouldn't come into other peoples houses uninvited."

"Well you shouldn't close doors in people's faces," he said casually. I opened the door and harshly pointed my finger towards it.

"Out!" I said harshly. He was getting on my nerves now.

"I'm not going till you say sorry," he said not moving.

"Not going to happen, now out."

"Well then, I guess I'm not going anywhere any time soon." He said walking over to the couch and sitting to read.

"Fine, just don't bother me," I said in a defeated voice. There was no way I was going to say sorry to a pervert like him. Sighing I started separating bags to go into the designated places. Basically kitchen stuff in the kitchen, my personal stuff to my room, and etc.

---

I had finished putting everything away and placing things in there designated areas. Kakashi was still sitting on the couch reading his book. I walked over very annoyed.

"What can I do to get you to leave?" I asked annoyed.

"You know what I want," he said looking up.

"I'm not going to say it," I said looking away. Suddenly an idea clicked into my head. I hide my evil smirk and walked to the door. I opened and motioned to it again, "Out now, or else."

"No. Wait, or else what?" He said looking curiously at me.

"This," I said before I disappeared and was now in front of him. I grabbed his book and quickly ran out. I took off quickly running to towards the forest. I looked back to see Kakashi speeding up to me quite quickly.

"Give that back," he said harshly.

"Why should I? You brought it upon yourself for not leaving." I said speeding up.

I made it to the forest and took to the trees. In no time I found a little pond and sped to it with Kakashi close behind me. He lurched at me and in an attempt to escape to safety I jumped and landed on the water. He stopped as he looked at my evil grin. I couldn't keep it back anymore.

"You should give me my book back if you know what's good for you," he said in a serious tone.

"Well you should have left when it was safe. You're the one who pushed me." I said slyly. He took a step forward ready to attack. "You shouldn't do that," I said forming a water bubble around his book.

"Give me the book!" he said looking not at me but at his book with fear.

"Well I just wanted you out of my house," I said in a bored tone. I threw the book to the center of the pond and jumped to a tree as he jumped to save his precious book. The book hit the water and started to sink.

"Nooo!" he yelled as he dived into the pond.

"Well that will keep him busy for a while," I muttered looking at the real book. I had quickly made a clone of it and had hid it in my shirt. I jumped away to get back to my house. I was still grinning at the thought of him franticly searching for a book that wasn't there when I reached home. I wonder why the book was so important. I slowly opened it and look at that, it was autographed be the author. What a surprise.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good. people, if i am moving to fast please tell me. i don't want to hurt the story. i hope you all will R&R, thanks!

**note: **i'm starting a really random birthday shout out thing, so if you have any specific Naruto charcter shout out requests, please send it in a review and i'll do my best.


	3. Just As I Thought

Thank you for my reviews from _another random writer_ and _AtaraTheNinja. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Just As I Thought**

I awoke to my alarm clock early like always. It had been about a month since I came here. I had gotten to know the place quite well. The incident with Kakashi and the book had just been about 2 weeks ago. I haven't seen him since then, he shouldn't be that upset over a stupid book.

I was walking the trail to my little training spot and planning out my day. The Hokage told me to meet him today around 9. That gave me about 4 hours of training before I had to go back. I don't know what I would do after that, it would all depend on what the Hokage wanted.

---

It was 8:45 as I was racing back to town. I lost track on time trying to perfect my new technique. I was almost there too. I landed in front of the building and saw the kids from before.

"You!" The blond pointed accusingly at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I said harshly.

"How is that? You are a spy according to Kakash-sen…" _Thud_. The pink haired girl hit him off the head causing him to fall flat on his face and creating a big lump.

"I'm sorry," she said pleadingly. "He didn't mean it, right Sasuke-kun." She said blushing slightly looking at the dark haired boy.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto said rubbing his head. I didn't have time for this. I started walking away. "Where are you going!?" He said remembering that I was here.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said before I quickly made it look as if I disappeared.

I was quickly in front of the Hokage's door, and slowly knocked.

"Come in," I head a happy voice come from the other room. I slowly walked in and nodded to the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I said looking at him for some clue of what he wanted.

"Well I think you have had enough time to settle in. So I decided to assign you to be a Jounin teacher with…" The door opened and Kakashi stepped in. He slowly walked looking a bit upset. As soon as he saw me he looked more angry than sad.

"I've finished another mission Hokage-sama," he said bored. He didn't look at me or even acknowledge. He must still be mad.

"You have been doing better lately Kakashi. I'm glad and have decided on giving you and team 7 some more help, even though you don't look like you need it." He said smiling. Wait was he referring to me?

"Who would that be?" He said looking a little bit curious.

"Well I was thinking Mizukami-san because she knows you more than any of the other Jounin's in the village." He said still smiling. He then looked at us with question as Kakashi and I exchanged glares at each other. This was going to suck since he was still made at me, I think. "Well I guess I'll leave it at that," he said slowly handing Kakashi another folder.

I was now walking along with team 7, staying quietly behind them. We were supposed to watch some kids for a while. I had already explained to Naruto that I was now one of there sensei's now. He didn't seem too happy. I looked up and saw the three straying back a bit.

"Hey Sakura, why do you think Kakashi-sensei has been so good lately? He is now helping us instead of reading his book." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know, but to think of it, I haven't seen his book in a while. What do you think Sasuke?" She whispered.

"I don't know," he muttered. I casually walked up to them.

"Well I think I can answer that." I said slyly. They jumped as they realized that they were heard.

"Really you can?" Naruto said happily.

"Hai. It is because he doesn't have it anymore." I said leaning back from there little huddle.

"What?" They said in unison.

"That's right," A voice came from ahead of us. We all looked up to see him looking back.

"What happened to it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a concerning voice.

"She happened to it." He said pointing a finger at me.

"Mizukami-san, what happened to the book?" Naruto said looking back to me.

"Well.."

"She destroyed it." He harshly interrupted. They all looked at me with surprise.

"Well you think I destroyed it," I said slyly. He stopped and turned to me with a hopeful look.

"You have my book?" He said stepping forward.

"Maybe," I said turning a bit in the motion that looked like I was going to run.

I was suddenly on the ground. I blinked in surprise as Kakashi was on top of me. "Give it," he said pinning my arms.

I blushed at the awkward position, "I don't have it with me." I said harshly trying to shove him off. I managed to flip him so I was on top pinning him down. I stood and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"So you didn't destroy my book? That means you'll give it back me, right?" He held me tightly. Well technically he was hugging me instead of trying pinning me. He was probably looking for his book on me.

"Maybe," I said making seals and dissipating into water. I reformed a little ways away from him. "Now are you going to stop trying to pin me so we can do our mission." I said turning and walking away.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Naruto came running up to me. "Can you teach me it? Please!?" He said with hopefulness in his voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura said hitting him on the head again. "Don't ask Mizukami-san that! If she wants to teach it to us, then she will in time." She said strongly.

"I would, but it is not something that a Genin can lean." I said in an apologetic voice.

"Hey I'm stronger than you think, believe it!" He said in a frantic voice.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Yes you can, I know you can." He interrupted.

"Hey, get over it. This Jutsu is not something you can learn!" I said harshly.

"Yes yo…" He was cut short.

"Naruto the reason you she can't teach it to you is because it is a Jutsu from her village. The Jutsu is quite complicated, and is only known by a very few ninja. Isn't that right Mizukami-san?" He calmly said looking me over.

"Um…Yea," I said slowly. How did he know about my technique?

---

We were watching some brats for the rest of the day now. To the entertainment for the kids, they got to watch Kakashi tackle me a thousand times. If he saw just the slightest bulge in one of my pockets he would tackle me in search for his book. This was getting extremely annoying.

I walked into the boy's room to find where they had disappeared to. I looked to there bookcase and got an idea. I grabbed one of there books and quickly disguised it as his book. I slowly walked back to the living room to see Kakashi sulking on the couch.

"Hey Kakashi look what I have." I said holding the book up in a teasing manner.

"Is that?" He was suddenly on me and taking the book away. He started walking away ready to read it. He can't open it yet!

"Hey you are not going to read that!" I said harshly.

"Of course I am. I haven't read it in a long time." He said cradling his book. I walked and placed a hand over it.

"You are not going to read it now. When the boys go to bed feel free to read it out loud if you want." I said turning away. The three Genin's looked up in fear at the thought of hearing from that book. I quickly gave them a 'don't worry look'.

"Really? You won't kill me?" He said in a suspicious voice.

"Feel free to read it out loud if you want. But you can't read it till the boys are asleep. Before that happens we need to find them." I said with a sigh. I turned to see Kakashi disappear. He quickly returned with the two boys and shoved them into my arms.

"Put them to bed now," he said in an almost pleading voice.

"Calm down. Come on boys," I said tightening my grip on the two struggling boys.

I walk into there room and placed them down and closed the door.

"NO, I don't want to go to bed. It's too early." The first one cried.

"Yea, were not tired," the second one chirped in.

"Listen you two, its 8 o'clock, and you know how that guy out there is?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Yea he goes around reading that perverted book," the first one said.

"But Nii-san I didn't see him with it today," the second one said.

"That's because he didn't have it. I was hiding it from him, and now he has got a-hold of it. He plans on reading it out loud. So if you don't want to hear it, then you'd better get to sleep." I said in a warning voice.

"O-no Nii-san," the little one said quickly. They both hopped into there beds and I turned out the light.

"Good-night," I said in a hushed tone.

I stood at the door and made sure they were asleep before I stepped out.

"Are they asleep?" Kakashi came over quickly. I slowly nodded my head as I walked over to the three Genins.

"Mizukami-san, how could you let him read that book out loud?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice.

"Just watch," I said back.

Kakashi slowly opened it with his eye curled up. He readied himself to speak, but stopped. He looked over the book and flipped through the pages quickly. His expression changed to a frantic one as he read through the pages. I couldn't conceal my grin anymore.

"And they lived happily ever after," he said in a harsh voice. He chucked the book over to me quite hard. I released the Jutsu and there in front of us was a children's book.

"Kakashi this book is perfect for you," I said in a childish voice picking it and holding it out to him. "It's just your age."

The three Genins couldn't hold it in anymore. Naruto and Sakura went into laughter and even Sasuke gave a little snicker. I joined them in laughing. Wait, when was the last time I laughed? I passed it off; it was just too much fun to laugh.

"Very funny." Kakashi said in a huff glaring at me. He jumped at me and I quickly stepped to my right and he went right into the kitchen table.

"Kakashi that is no way to behave," I said walking to the door. I opened the door just as the owner was about to open it. "See you could have wrecked her house." I walked out passing the surprised owner.

---

The team had already dispersed after we reported back to the Hokage. It was only Kakashi and me now. He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said slowly looking me over again.

"I don't have it." I said turning and walking away.

He followed me all the way to my house. Waiting for me to just give it to him. When I was at my door I turned and gave him an evil stare.

"Go away." I said turning and entering my home.

Before I could close the door Kakashi was walking in. He looked around and ran to the bookcase. Like I would hide it in such an obvious place. Wait where did I hide it? I looked into the kitchen and noticed it sitting on a chair. I quickly took my gaze away and looked to Kakashi who was now looking at me pleadingly.

"Fine," I said in a defeated voice. I walked into the kitchen and grab the book and threw it at him. He grabbed it and quickly opened it to make sure it was the real thing.

"Thank you so much Mizukami-san!" He said as I was engulfed in a hug. I gave a look of surprise as he ran out the house.

Did he just hug me? No one has ever hugged me on there own accord before. My head was racing with all my thoughts and all that did me was give me a headache. The only ones who ever hugged me were Oba-san and him. (When she refers to 'him' she doesn't mean Kakashi)

---

I was walking back from training for I had a new schedule to follow. I had to go help teach three kids with and annoying silver-haired man named Kakashi. I think we had reached a partial understanding after I had given his book back on my own accord. I sighed as I looked up at the building I was approaching.

"Mizukami-san, good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura. Where's Kakashi?" I said looking around the area.

"He's not here," Naruto said in an angry voice.

"He doesn't get here till about noon," Sakura said in a disappointed voice.

"Really now, that's change that," I said slyly disappearing.

I ran to Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Mizukami-chan! Nice to see you again," Gai said happily.

"Mizukami-san is here?" I heard a voice come from behind. Genma approached the door and looked over Gai's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again Mizukami-san," he said slyly. I sighed as I was never used to guys hitting on me.

"Where Kakashi?" I said dully. There looks changed to slightly disappointed ones.

"You came here for Kakashi? My eternal rival?" Gai looked disappointedly at me.

"Yea, I've come to change his late ways." I said slyly. The two looked at me questionably before they understood what I meant. "Where's his room?" I asked stepping in. They pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "Thank you." I said quickly running down the hallway to the door.

I slowly opened the door making sure it didn't squeak. I looked at the sleeping Kakashi who seemed quite peaceful. Well, not for long. Did he always sleep with a mask on? I step in and walked silently over to the side of his bed. This was going to be fun.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLAG!" I yelled at the top on my lungs.

"Do you have to yell so loud?" He lazily asked turning away from me.

"Yes I do because you need to get up and go somewhere," I said kicking him off the bed. He looked up and glared me from the other side of the bed.

"Was that necessary?" He asked harshly standing up. I turned bright red at the sight before my eyes. He had been sleeping in boxer shorts! I looked away quickly still bright red.

"Was that necessary?" I asked looking at the door.

"Was what necessa..." He stopped as he realized his predicament. "Get out!" He said in a hurry.

"No need to tell me," I said running to the door without another glance back. I closed the door with a big bang that caused Gai and Genma to come over to see me bright red. They started laughing as they realized what had happened.

"More than you would ever want of Kakashi, right?" Genma said in a joking voice.

"It's not funny," I said harshly. The door behind me opened and Kakashi stood there with a little red coming up from under his mask.

"I think we should go," he said before he grabbed me and I again saw the smoke come before my eyes. I think I was getting used to it because the sick feeling wasn't so bad. We arrived a little ways from the Hokage's building when Kakashi put me down.

"I hate it when you do that," I said sternly.

"Let's just go," he said solemnly. I gave a little sigh.

---

"Kakashi-sensei your not that late today," Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

"Mizukami-san did you bring him all the way here?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I had no other choice, I didn't want to wait till noon," I said sheepishly.

"Let's just go in," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Hai, I'm just tired because…"

"Because you didn't get your beauty sleep," I interrupted with an evil smile. He turned and glared at me. "Oh-wow a glare, how original," I said looking away. This was going to be a long day.

---

"Kakashi, you're early today," the Hokage gave him a surprised smile. "Mizukami nice to see you," he said looking my way. "Is there any reason why Kakashi might be early?"

"Her," Kakashi pointed an accusing finger at me with a glare.

"Me?" I pointed at myself in a childish manner. I gave a small wink to the Hokage and intern he winked back.

"Hey old man we need a mission you know, it's not social hour," Naruto said glaring at the Hokage.

"Surprisingly Naruto is right." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Well then how about weeding?" The Hokage suggested.

"No way, we want a…" I hit Naruto off the head and sent him to the ground.

"Weeding will be fine." I turned to Kakashi who didn't seem to have any complaints.

"Good then." He called for the next team to come up. We exited in silence.

"Mizukami-san, I don't want to weed, I want a real mission." Naruto wined.

"Well if you want a real mission you need to act more like a ninja." I said walking slowly to our designated work area.

"What do you mean? I am a ninja, believe it."

"Well for a ninja you wine a lot." I looked at the others who didn't say anything.

"What do I have to do to get you to say I'm a real ninja?" His complaining was getting on my nerves.

"How about if you stay quiet for the rest of the day, that includes no yelling, bickering, and wining. If you can do that, then I can consider you a ninja." I said hopping for him to take the bait.

"Fine I'll do it starting now." He was now quiet. I looked at the others to see there relieved faces.

"That's better, thank you Mizukami-san," Sakura said looking at the silent Naruto.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered. I looked over to Kakashi who was just walking silently with no emotions.

"You're not still mad, are you?" I looked him up and down. He once again shot a glare at me. "Like I knew that was going to happen? You should just get over it. It was just as bad for you as it was for me." I said looking away.

---

Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading his book and I was sitting in another tree making sure nothing went wrong. The Genin's were working and Naruto hadn't said a thing. It was nice that for a change it was quiet I looked back to Kakashi; he glanced up as he felt someone looking at him.

---

Kakashi's Pov

Every time I look up someone is looking at me. Did I do something wrong? I do the same thing everyday, which is read my book. The only difference today is that Mizukami got me up early.

I could feel my face get hot. It wasn't her fault, I guess. If I wasn't always late, then that might not have happened. I sighed a little as I felt someone staring at me again. I looked up and saw Mizukami looking at me again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked calmly.

"Well…you seem different today. You have been mad since this morning, and that wasn't my entire fault either." She said harshly. She always seemed distant from everyone, like she didn't want to trust them.

"Fine if it will make you stop staring, I won't be mad," I sighed a bit.

"Whatever, but at least stop reading that stupid book."

"It's not stupid, it is a work of art." She jumped over to the branch next to me and swiftly took the book. "Give it back."

"I'm not going to take it," she said starting to flip through a couple of the pages. She went red a little after the first few pages.

'_Here it comes.'_

"Yep," she threw it back to me.

"Yep what?" I looked her up and down.

"It is a work of art."

"You think so?"

"Yep it is a work of stupid art." She sat down on the branch and lead against it with a sigh.

---

Mizukami's Pov

That was definitely a work of art, very detailed art. How does the author get all those details about that stuff? I bet he is just a big pervert.

"It's not stupid," he glared.

"I thought you said you would stop being mad."

"Kakashi-sensei, Mizukami-san were done," Sakura called from below. We looked done and sure enough the three had weeded the whole section.

"Let's go then," Kakashi said calmly hoping down.

I jumped down as well with a little sigh. What are we going to do now?

---

"Hello again," the Hokage smiled to us as we entered.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Kakashi said walking over to the table. He took the envelope that was handed to him.

"This is what we have left." He smiled.

We left in silence, only because Naruto hadn't spoken a word.

"What are we doing now Kakashi?"

"Watching some kid again," he said with a sigh. "At least when he goes to bed, I can read my book out loud." His eye curled up. We all sweat dropped.

"No you're not," I said harshly.

"Well I recall you saying when they are asleep that I was allowed to read my book out loud, but I couldn't have it out while they were awake." He looked at me strangely.

"That was for that one time."

"You never said it was for that one time." He took out his book and cleared his throat. _Thump._ "That wasn't very nice," he said rubbing the big lump that was forming on his head.

"You're not reading it while we are walking." I said with a sigh. I looked at the team who had stiffened, but now were sighing with relief.

---

The kid wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. He was quite calm, after he was threatened. I smiled to myself because he believed me.

"Do another trick," he chirped. That was the only flaw though. To keep him entertained I was using water to create little things and moved the around the room.

"What do you want me to make?"

"Make a wolf." I gave a little sigh and turned to Kakashi who was sitting on the couch. He wasn't doing anything. I formed some water from a glass I had, and rotated it into a wolf. It looked like in was running around the room as I moved it I turned to face Kakashi. His eye had a deep sorrow in it. I let go of the waters form.

"You alright?" I looked him in the eye. He looked up and tried to hide the sad look in his eye.

"Fine, I was just thinking."

"Hey, I wasn't done playing with the wolf," the kid wined. I looked at the team, we exchanged glances before I gave them a little nod.

"Hold on," I said moving water around. I wasn't going to make anything, I was just going to distract him while the team snuck up and grabbed him. Naruto quickly grabbed the kid, and the kid squirmed in his grasp.

"You tricked me." He was still squirming.

"Well I know you wouldn't go to bed if I told you to." I nodded to the team who took him into his room. I collapsed next to Kakashi on the couch.

"You sure you're alright?" I looked him up and down. He still had that sad look in his eye.

"I said I was fine." He looked at me.

"Well you don't look fine. That's all," I said looking away.

---

I was jumping the roof tops home now. I never did find out what was wrong with him. He had a similar look from when I saw him at the memorial stone. I stopped a little ways from my house because I saw someone standing there. I slowly took out a kunai and jumped and grabbed the figure.

"Hey, hey, it's me Naruto."

"Naruto what are you doing here?" I let him go and slipped my kunai back into my pouch.

"Well remember our deal? I was quiet for the whole day." He crossed his arms and looked at me hard.

"Ok, you're a ninja," I said with a sigh.

"That's all I wanted to here, bye." He ran off with a smile. That was weird and unexpected.

---

I walked to Kakashi's place with a small sigh. This time I would just send water in there to wake him up. I definitely wouldn't go in there myself. I knocked at the door and listen to the rustle that was coming from inside.

"Hello," Kakashi said opening the door.

"You're awake, already?" I asked looking behind him.

"Mizukami-chan help." I heard Gai and Genma call in unison.

"What did you do to them?" I asked pushing Kakashi aside to step in. I walked into the kitchen to see the two tied like hogs on the floor.

"They dissevered it," Kakashi said calmly from behind me.

"Mizukami-chan please help me," Gai smile and gave a small wink. I stepped back a little.

"Mizukami-chan don't help him, you should help me," Genma said looking hopefully at me.

"You're trained ninja, get out of it yourself." I said turning around.

"That's harsh," Genma said in a hurt voice.

"Let's go Kakashi." I walked out the door and he followed with a small wave to his friends before he left. "Why'd you tie them up?"

"They were being them," he said looking at the ground.

---

The Hokage looked through his papers, "There are not many D ranked missions today, but there…"

"No I want a real ninja mission. Not these stupid baby missions." Naruto said sitting on the floor crossing his arms.

"You're not ready for higher ranked missions yet Naruto," Kakashi said calmly.

"Yes I am, Mizukami-san even told me so." He looked at me with a smile.

"Don't look at me, I just finished my half of the bet from yesterday." I said putting my hands up with innocence.

"Well I guess I could let you do a C ranked mission." The Hokage looked at Kakashi and me. I just shrugged in return.

"Really, ok we accept," Naruto said turning to face the Hokage gleefully. "What's the mission?"

"You are to escort a bridge builder back to his country. This is a good mission for Mizukami-san because his country just so happens to be the Land of Waves." He said with a smile. The Land of Waves? That is not a good mission for me.

"Who will we be escorting?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Come in," he called. We all looked at the door and some old man with a bottle opened it. He looked drunk.

"There all a bunch of kids." He said in a drunken matter. "I'm the bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to give your life to keep me safe." He was leaning against the door.

"What? Were escorting him?" Naruto looked frustrated.

"The small one has a dumb looking face," he snickered.

"What?" Naruto leaped at him, but Kakashi firmly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Naruto you can't kill him," he said with a sigh. This is going to suck I sighed looking at the drunken man.

---

We had set out on our mission and had been walking for hours. I had stayed at the back of the group while Naruto was out in front acting like a watch guard. I sighed, this was all so he could be better than Sasuke. I looked left and right just making sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing.

"There." I looked up to see Naruto throwing a kunai into the forest. I sighed and looked left. I know it was nothing. As I looked I saw a puddle of water. I turned my head again to make it look like I didn't notice. There should be no puddles now, it hasn't rained in days and it is bright and sunny. There can only be one…

"I'm sorry you poor rabbit."

"Naruto look what you've done," Sakura yelled. I joined them in what they were looking at. It was a white rabbit. That does it, that is a snow rabbit so it is a…

"Kakashi-sensei!" I turned to see to people coming from the ground. They had long spiked chains that were wrapping around Kakashi..

"Everyone off the ground," I yelled. I grabbed Tazuna and jumped into a tree with the rest of the Genin's. "Stay here and protect him." I looked back to see the two goons rip Kakashi apart. "Kakashi!" I yelled as I jumped to the ground.

"Mizukami-san watch out!"

I turned and saw the two throwing there chains at me now. That's it, I'm not playing nice anymore. Water formed and grabbed the flying chains. It ripped the two out of the ground and threw them together. I ran over and hit them on the neck before they could get up.

"Mizukami-san that was cool," Naruto said jumping out of the tree. The other two jumped out as well. "You don't have a scratch on you."

"It was a success," Sakura chimed in.

"No, it wasn't," I sat down and waited.

"Why wasn't it?" She asked.

"Because you almost let a teammate die," I said looking into the trees.

"Wait, do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" She said looking down with shame.

"Yes she did mean me." Kakashi jumped from the trees and landed next me.

"Kakashi-sensei you're alive," Sakura and Naruto boomed.

"Hey while you're down there talking, I'm up here holding on for dear life!" Tazuna yelled from the tree.

"Sorry." I jumped back up and grabbed him before jumping back down. "Kakashi, why didn't you help, they were obliviously..."

"Assassination ninjas?" He said looking at me. I nodded looking at him with slight confusion.

"The tips of the spikes were coated with poison." I said watching him tie the two together.

"I realized that."

---

We had walked for a while before we arrived at a boating station on the second day. From there we would use the boat to get over to one of the islands. I had been to these islands, but my village was still connected to the mainland, so I hadn't been here in a long time.

"Tazuna from what has happened; I think you are holding something from us." Kakashi said calmly. Tazuna looked away as if not wanting to say anything. "In order to keep you and my comrade's safe, we need to know what were up against." I looked at him as I too had realized that this was no ordinary C ranked mission.

He was reluctant to start, "Well…"

---

Tazuna had told us everything and by the sound of what he said we were going to have a hell of a time.

"Well this mission seems to be more like an A or B ranked mission. I don't think it is safe for my team, so we can either leave you when we reach shore, or bring you back with us to Konoha." Kakashi said looking at the water.

"Fine I guess my poor grandson will be crying when he finds out I won't be coming back." It felt like the whole boat went into a big sigh. "And my daughter would hate the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and all its Shinobi." The atmosphere definitely felt like it dropped into a slight depression.

"Fine, I guess we have no other choice but to continue our mission." Kakashi said with a sigh. I sweat dropped, it was going to be hell from here on out.

---

We arrived at shore after coming out of the mass of fog that we entered from. We were in a little town, but still had a ways to go. We were soon out of town and back in the forest. I looked around, it had changed from the last time I was here.

"Kakashi you think it is a good idea to continue this mission?" I looked at him to see he wasn't reading his book.

"I don't know." He looked at me with a slight bit of worry in his eye.

---

We came upon a small open area with a pond. The place looked familiar to me, like I have been here before. I looked around trying to remember what I did here.

"You alright Mizukami-san?" Kakashi looked at my distant face.

"Yea, it's just I've been here before. I just can't remember when." I looked at him to see he was now looking around. Wait, I know why now, I can feel it.

"Get down!" He yelled.

"Wait what?" Naruto looked for a second before I grabbed him and brought him down with the rest. A huge sword came flying at us and just missed his head.

"Ha-ha, nice to see you again Kakashi," a voice came from no where. I looked up at the sword and someone appeared who I knew from long ago, or at least I think it was him.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is that?" Sakura looked up with surprise.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi looked at him with hate. It was him; I can't believe it was Zabuza. He looked over the rest before his gaze landed on me.

"I see you've picked up someone in your travels Kakashi." He sneered.

"You haven't changed at all either." Kakashi glared.

"Zabuza-kun? Is that really you?" I looked him up and down. It had been so long and hurtful since I last…

* * *

Yea another chapter down!! Please R&R people

_Happy Holidays! See you in the new year._ : )


	4. Old Memories

Sorry for the wait ppl. I got caught up with school and crap. Thanks for the reviews too. ne ways, here it the next chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Old Memories**

"Kun? No one has called me 'kun' in a long time." He said before jumping up and landing next to me.

"What do you mean 'kun'?" Kakashi looked at me puzzled.

"Who are you?" Zabuza looked at me with an evil look in his eye.

"Zabuza, what happened to you? You were never like this." I stepped back a little trying to remember the old Zabuza.

"Who are you?" He asked sharply.

"Mizukami, Shiraha Mizukami. Don't you remember?" I looked at him hopefully. His eye widened with surprise.

"Mizukami?" He looked me up and down.

"Mizukami how do you know him?" Kakashi looked at me then to Zabuza, then back to me.

"I knew him from my past years." I said in a small voice. The five stared at the two of us. "You forgot, didn't you Zabuza-kun?" I looked at his now covered face.

"Forgot what?" He asked looking into my dull eyes.

"Your promise," I said in a low tone.

---

Flashback

"Why do you have to go Zabuza-kun?" I asked as tears built up in my eyes.

"I need to. I need to become stronger." He said looking at me with eyes filled with sorrow.

"But you said..."

"I know, I still love you Mizukami, no matter how forbidden people think it is. It was never you who killed those people, it was the water."

"Then stay here." Tears started seeping down my face. I didn't want him to go. He was the only one who loved me for who I was, and didn't run away from stupid stories.

"I can't, I need to become stronger, and then I can protect us from the village." He looked deep in to my eyes.

"Zabuza, please." I begged for him to stay. He embraced me and held me tight. I held onto him too, for I didn't want to let go.

"I promise I will return to you. Then we can be together, and I will be able to protect you with my life." He whispered into my ear before he pushed away and disappeared in front of my eyes.

"Zabuza-kun, please no." Tears were streaming down my face as he disappeared in front of me. He left me alone, and all I could do now is wait for his return.

---

End Flashback

"My promise?" He looked up trying to remember. "That promise? You remember it still?" He looked back down.

"Hai." I look away and saw Kakashi's face. It seemed surprised.

"Pathetic." He said harshly. I looked up with a partially hurt look. "You waited for all these years and never realized I was never coming back. I found true power and that was all I needed." He looked at me with disgust. Tears started brewing in the back of my eyes.

"She's not pathetic. You're the one who is pathetic for lying for all the years you were gone." Kakashi came in with a dull tone that seemed sad. I looked at him to see his deep face. He was right. I'm not pathetic I only believed what I thought to be true, but I guess I was wrong. I blinked back my tears and narrowed my eyes.

"You ass, you will pay." I said harshly. I jumped back to the group as Zabuza grabbed his sword and landed in the opening.

"We'll see, now won't we?" He preformed hand seals. "Ninpo, Kirigakure no Jutsu." A thick mist formed around us as Zabuza disappeared.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, you three protect Tazuna. I'll take care of this." Kakashi grabbed his forehead protector and pulled it revealing his Sharingan eye. I looked at Sasuke who seemed to be having trouble in seeing the eye. "Sasuke don't worry, I'll protect you with my life."

"Funny Kakashi, but how are you going to protect them from someone you can't see?" Zabuza's voice came from all around us.

"I don't know what Kakashi is going to do, but I know this Jutsu inside and out, I know how to beat it." I formed my hand seals, "Ninpo, Kirigakure no Jutsu." I also disappeared into the mist in search of him. Zabuza was going to pay for his insolence.

If I am right then his target will be the bridge builder. I moved over to where the Genin's were standing. Suddenly Zabuza appeared.

"This is the end." He said looking intently a Kakashi.

"No it's not." I quickly stabbed a kunai into him and pulled away.

"Mizukami-san behind you!" Naruto yelled. The Zabuza I stabbed was a clone. I turned as he swung his giant sword at me. Before I knew it I was pushed away and Kakashi was standing in my place and being slice in half. The water clone dissipated as Zabuza gave a look of surprise.

"Don't move." Kakashi put a kunai to his throat in a threatening manner. "This is the end."

He snickered, "Is it really the end now Kakashi?" He disappeared as the real Zabuza came from behind.

"Kakashi!" I disappeared into the mist and tried to make in time.

Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi swiftly ducked. Zabuza did something unexpected; he switched hands and kick Kakashi, sending him flying. He grabbed his sword and went running over but stopped. I looked at the ground and there were spikes. Very clever Kakashi, but I guess not enough.

"Zabuza, where are you going?" I came from my hiding spot to attack, but he jumped and landed into the water.

"Where do you think? Suirou no Jutsu!" I looked hard at the water and saw Kakashi being caught in his bubble like prison. So that's where the real Kakashi has been hiding.

I couldn't hear what the two were saying, but I could see Zabuza making a clone. Dam it this was going to be hard. We need Kakashi.

"Everyone take Tazuna and run. His clone can't get to you if you are far away." Kakashi yelled from his prison. Does he think we're stupid? I know I might be able to handle him on my own, but the Genin's would need help. The only way to do this is fight and get Kakashi back.

"Listen to me well you three. It is almost imposable for you to block his attacks, but we are definitely not going to run." The three looked at me with surprise. "I'm not going to leave a comrade behind."

Sasuke seemed to understand, but he did what I didn't want him to do. He charged at Zabuza's clone. He threw shuriken at him before he jumped into the air. That is too easy for Zabuza to block.

"Sasuke no." I was to late though. Zabuza grabbed him by the neck and threw him aside like paper. "Stand your ground." I called to the other two. They had looks of terror on there faces.

"Don't be so naive Mizukami. You know they can't do this." He looked at me with an amused look.

"You're going to die Zabuza!" Water formed around me as I stood in front of Naruto who was too scared to move. A wave formed behind me as my anger boiled. "I'm not going to listen to anything you say anymore." The wave went forth and destroyed the clone.

"That isn't going to work. You need to run!" Kakashi yelled.

"No! Were not going to run. We are staying here till we get you back." I'm not leaving anyone behind, I don't care if there trust worthy or not, they don't deserver to die. Zabuza gave a small chuckle before creating another clone. I see now, we need to hit the real one. "You three stay back, leave it to me."

I took off and ran aiming for the clone. He swung his sword slicing me in half, but I disappeared in water. I jumped from the tree and landed on the water.

"I'm better than before," I said harshly. I threw a kunai but he was able to doge it with out dropping the Jutsu.

"Die!" Another clone appeared in front of me and swung. The water came up and blocked it. It grabbed his sword and threw it against his clone. I ran and jumped at him. He couldn't block me as easily as Sasuke. I landed on him driving him into the water.

Kakashi jumped to safety and I quickly joined him. I looked back to the shore to see his clone was gone.

"Why didn't you run when I told you?" Kakashi looked around. A kunai shot up from behind, aimed at Kakashi. The water formed a shield behind us.

"I told you before, we weren't going anywhere with out you. This mission needs as much team work as it can get." I said as we turned to see Zabuza rising from the water. I looked at Kakashi who had a scary look of seriousness in his eye. I've never seen him like this before.

"I'm not done." Zabuza said with an evil tone. I turned my gaze back to him to see him making seals. I know what seals they were. I looked at Kakashi who was also doing them.

I quickly formed my seals and caught up to them, "Suiton! Suiryou-dan no Jutsu." The water around the three of us soon became dragons. There was no way Zabuza's dragon had any chance against ours. We sent our dragons forth and Kakashi's and mine quickly over took his. Zabuza was taken away with the tide of the fierce dragons. We followed after and found him against a tree.

"How?" Zabuza looked Kakashi with surprise.

"How what?" I asked looking him over.

"Can you tell the future?" He was still looking at Kakashi. Why was he so surprised?

"Hai and I believe this is your last battle." Kakashi was about to stab him, but two needles came from no where and hit his neck. I jumped back with surprise and looked around.

"I'll take him from here." I looked back to Zabuza's body. He was dead and there was a ninja with a mask picking him up. Wait that's a…

"He is dead." I looked at Kakashi then back to the person who was picking up Zabuza before they disappeared. I don't think that…

"You alright?" Kakashi looked at his team. He walked over and looked fine. I could feel the strain from the over use of chakra. I pushed it off though; I need to get Tazuna back home.

"We're alright Kakashi-sensei." They looked at him with worry.

"How about you?" He looked at me. I gave a small nod.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" He seemed tired.

"Fine, lets go." He looked to Tazuna before he took a step. He suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Kakashi." I ran over and kneeled down beside him. He looked up at me before he closed his eyes. He must have used too much chakra. "Let's get him back. He just needs some rest"

I picked him up and turned to Tazuna. He gave a small nod before I started leading the way. I walked looking around seeing my vision become fuzzy. I was becoming very dizzy and my eyes were becoming heavy and I was trying to keep them up.

"Mizukami-san are you alright?" I heard Sakura's voice, but it seemed so far away. Everything went black and all the voices stopped.

---

I heard a rustling beside me. I slowly blinked my eyes opened through the bright light. I was in a room on a bed. I tried remembering what had happened. I was fighting Zabuza and Kakashi went out. I was walking and that is all I remember. I felt rustling next to me again and something drape over me. I turned over slowly and saw non-other than Kakashi. I looked with surprise and turned red.

'_Don't tell me he is in his…'_ I slowly lifted the blanket and sigh with relief. He was still dressed. I looked up my body and stopped at my waist. That pervert had his arm around me. I sat up a bit but was overcome by dizziness. I blinked it away the best I could, but it was still there.

"You shouldn't move yet." A causal voice came from under the blanket. I pulled the blankets back and saw Kakashi with his eye curled up.

"Pervert," I said harshly. I removed his hand and curled up in a sitting position.

"I guess we both used a lot of chakra." He said turning and looking out the window.

"I guess I did use my chakra a lot." I said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you run?" He said in a low voice.

"I told you already." I said looking at him. I couldn't see his face but I knew from his aura that he was in a depressed mood.

"You could have lost your life." He said slowly.

"We were about evenly matched you know. Since we both used water jutsu's, it would be easy to counter his attacks. You shouldn't worry. Besides you were quite devoted in making sure your team was safe. I had to do something." He turned to face me with a deep expression.

"You know he is…"

"Still alive." I finished. I had pondered that for a little while and quickly was able to figure it out.

"Kakashi-sensei, Mizukami-san you're awake." Sakura's voice came from the doorway. We looked up and there was the rest of the team. Tazuna came in and some other lady too.

"Hello I'm Tsunami." She smiled.

"Hello," I said in a small voice.

"You were both out when you came in, I think it is better for you to lay down and rest some more." She said sweetly.

"I'm ok it's this one you should be worried about." I nodded my head towards Kakashi. I stood slowly and stretched. The dizziness had basically gone now. I walked over to her. "Where's the wash room?" She pointed the way out and I left Kakashi to do the explaining.

---

I re-entered to see that everyone was in silence. I looked to Kakashi who gave me a small nod saying that he already explained.

"Surprising isn't it?" I looked at there faces that already told me the answer.

"Well you three need to get to training so if we do come in contact with him again you will be ready." Kakashi slowly tried to stand but was still too weak to get up.

"Here let me get you to the table at least." I walked up and put his arm around my neck and lifted him. I walked slowly to the table and sat him there. "Tsunami do you have any crutches?"

"Hai." She disappeared down the hall and Tazuna followed. A little boy appeared in the doorway now.

"You're all going to die you know." He said before he ran out the door.

"Inari you shouldn't talk like that." Tsunami came down the hall but wasn't quick enough to catch him. "I'm sorry for what ever he has said." She gave and apologetic look before handing me the crutches.

"Here you can use these to move around." I set the crutches down next to Kakashi and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and saw everyone looking at me.

"No where." I slipped out the door quickly. Truth be it, I was going to the spot where Zabuza made his promise to me.

---

I sat down on the little pond that I remember from my past. It had gotten bigger since I had last been here. I gave a small sigh as this was the place. In the middle of the water where I was sitting now was where I was standing from before. Once again I was lied to. Is anything going to go my way? I looked around and suddenly noticed someone not far away. The presence didn't seem threatening so I just kept my calm.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

"How'd you find this place?" I looked at Kakashi who was standing on a tree near by. He didn't have his crutches anymore either.

"I have my ways." He said jumping down next to me.

"Where's the team?" I looked down at the water remembering that very night I was left.

"I left them training in the woods. They're climbing trees, or at least Naruto and Sasuke are. Sakura seems to have it down." He glanced around. "Is this the place?" He was still looking around.

"What?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Is this where he left you?" I never told him what happened, so how does he know?

"How do you know?"

"I read your face when you were talking to him." He said in a deep tone. I gave a small sigh and nodded my head.

"This is it." I said looking around myself. I realized that Kakashi was in the same place Zabuza was. I looked away, for I didn't want to remember the hurt of being left to deal with the facts of life.

---

Kakashi's Pov

She seemed so distant from me today. It might just be this place though. I believe I do the same when I'm at the memorial. I gave a small sigh before I sat down on the water. She wasn't looking at me anymore; she was just looking at the water. Her reflection showed a sad and distant face. She has never warmed up to anyone in the village. She seemed very distant and protective of herself like there was no one who cared about her. I guess it can't be helped, that is just how she is.

Water suddenly came up and formed a small bubble in her palm. I watched as it changed into different shapes and people. It seemed to make her lighten up a bit.

"You shouldn't waste your chakra." I said still looking at the figures being created.

"I'm not." I looked at her face. What does she mean she is not wasting chakra?

"What do you mean?"

"It does it on its own accord. I have no say in the matter. The most I can do is stop it, otherwise it just does this to try and cheer me up." Her face told me she wasn't too comfortable in telling me this. She seemed to be expecting something too.

---

Mizukami's Pov

I just waited for him to get away from me. He was probably thinking I was a monster or something. No one ever stays long after they see this.

"I have to go." I stood and disappeared quickly into the trees. I was waiting for it, but my heart didn't' want to feel the pain, so I just left.

I swiftly made my way through the trees and found the river that could lead me out of town. It was my best bet in getting away from any hurt I might feel from here on out. I started walking down the river, but suddenly a wall of water formed in front of me. I stepped back. No one was doing this. It could only be the water that was stopping me. I moved back and the wall dissipated. I then took off and passed the spot, but then I couldn't move anymore. The water had frozen around my feet leaving me motionless.

"Why won't you let me leave?" I asked harshly. It came up and started to form words. It hadn't done this since I was a child. I read what it said to my self.

'Don't throw your new life away so quickly.' It then fell back into the river and released me. I fell to my knees contemplating what I just read. I knew the water was always there to help me, but it really cared that much about me?

"Were you thinking of leaving us?" Kakashi was standing in front of me now. I looked away from him, I was expecting the worse like always. "Why?" He said in a sad tone. This caused me to look at him. He had no features of fear on his face, just regret.

"Because." I looked away again.

"That's not an answer."

"It is to me." I said harshly. I stood up and turned back towards the village. I then jumped to a tree and looked back to see Kakashi's deep face. I quickly turned back around and jumped away.

---

We were sitting down for dinner and it was quite quiet. I looked at the boys who were having an eating competition before they got sick. Sakura told them off for that. Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari were all silently eating. I looked at Kakashi who was trying to hide his sorrow behind a blank face. I don't see why he was so sad; it wasn't even any of his business.

It was late so everyone decided to go to bed and get there strength. Tomorrow we would be down on the bridge guarding Tazuna. This time I had my own little room, the boys were sharing now, Sakura had her own, and so didn't Kakashi. I sat awake in my room for a little while and waited till I knew everyone was asleep. I the slipped through my window and ran to a lake that wasn't to far off.

I was there only because I couldn't sleep. I walked out onto the water and looked down at it. It had scared me today. I knew it was always there to protect me, but I thought it was because there was something inside me. At least that is what all the people in my village said, but I never felt anything inside me before. Why did life have to be so confusing? I gave a little sigh before I felt someone was under me. I jumped up high making an ice slab to stand on. I looked around everywhere trying to find someone. I saw a hand come out of the water and give a small wave.

"Sorry I startled you." Kakashi pulled himself out of the water. I let the water dissipate and landed on the water.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Well I saw you coming out here, so I decided to see what you were doing." He put his hand on the back of his neck. "So."

"So, what?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you out here?"

"I came out here to be alone." I crossed my arms hoping he would get the message.

"Well isn't it better to be with someone than to be alone?" He curled up his eye.

"No."

"You hurt my feelings." He said playfully.

"Baka." I let go of my flow and fell into the water. I know I wouldn't be able to escape him above the water, so maybe I should try under.

I swam to the other side of the lake and poked my head out of the water a bit. He wasn't there anymore. Suddenly I was pulled under and I turned to see Kakashi holding me down. He was holding my arms so I couldn't make any seals. I squirmed in his grasp. Since I know how to convert chakra into oxygen, I could stay down there for a while, but not with this pervert holding me. I locked my leg around his and pulled him off. I quickly swam up and managed to pull myself out.

If he wants to play, then so be it. I touched the water and the top started to freeze over. Soon the top was covered with ice.

"Let's see him get out of that." I turned and looked into the face of Kakashi. I jumped back.

"Get out of what?" He asked calmly. Dam clones.

"Nothing." I muttered turning around ready to jump away.

"Why do you always leave when I'm around?" I looked back to see him looking at the melting ice. "Did I do something to offend you?" His eye had a sad look in it.

"It's not you." I said before I jumped away. His aura was depressing and I couldn't get away from it. I turned back to see him following me, but why? I stopped at the edge of the other end of the lake. "Are you going to keep following me?" I tried to say it harshly but it came out in more of a sad way.

"I still want to know why…"

"I already said it wasn't you. You didn't do anything, ok?" I turned around to see he wasn't there. "Where'd you go?" I looked around but couldn't find him.

"Somewhere." I turned and looked into a tree and that was where he was standing before he took off. I gave a little sigh before I followed him. I caught up to him quickly.

"You ok?" I looked at him trying to read his face.

"It's nothing." He looked away.

"If you don't want to tell, then fine." I jumped off to the left and headed to the end of town. I jumped onto the water and started to walk away.

"Are you trying to leave again?" I saw Kakashi standing not to far away from me. He followed me again? What's with this guy? I didn't even reply; I just jumped towards the exit. A wall of water formed in front of me. I bounced off it and landed looking it up and down. I looked at Kakashi who looked surprised to see it.

"Did you do it?" I asked rubbing my head.

"No." He looked at me with a slight surprise. I looked at the wall and engraved in it, towards the bottom, was the same saying from earlier. I stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?" I said quietly to the water.

"Are you talking to the…" I jumped away before he could finish. I always talked to the water when I was alone because people would think I was crazy if they saw me.

---

I gave up on hiding and just went back to Tazuna's place. I hopped back through the window and sat down under it. All my hiding was just going to make me use up more chakra. I sighed as I heard a small thump come from the room over. Kakashi had returned too. I heard a door open and close, then foot steps. They stopped in front of my door. Don't tell me it's Kakashi. I grabbed the top of my window and swung over. I used my chakra to stick to the side of the building. The door opened and I heard a small sigh.

"That's a bad hiding place." Kakashi walked over to the window and looked down at me. I hopped back through the window and sat back down under it. "Were you trying to hide from me again?" He didn't seem upset, for he was saying it playfully.

"No." I stood and walked over to the door. "I think you should go to bed."

"Fine." He stood and walked over to my bed.

"I mean in your room." I said annoyed. I opened the door and stood next to it.

"But…"

"Out." I walked over and grabbed his ear and pulled him to the door.

"Ow." I released him when he was in the hallway. "You didn't have to be so ruff." He rubbed his sore ear.

"Well you shouldn't have been a smart-ass." I said closing the door. I gave a little sigh before I climbed into the bed.

---

I woke up to darkness. It must still be very early when I pulled myself up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. Everything seemed in order but… I looked at corner that had a black form. Kakashi was sitting on the floor asleep. When did he get in here? I quietly walked over to make sure he was asleep. He was, but why was he in here? I walked back to my bed and grabbed my blanket. I tossed it over him and walked out.

I returned from the washroom to see he was still there. I grabbed my clothing and walked back to the door. I didn't care if he was asleep or not, I wasn't getting changed while he was in here. I stepped out and closed the door. I press my ear against it, but didn't hear anything. I guess he wasn't faking.

I returned again to see he was still where I left him. I think he is a heavy sleeper. I finally looked at the clock that read 5:45. Ok so maybe it's because it is so early, not because he is a heavy sleeper. I gave a little sigh before I quietly opened the window.

"Where are you going?" I jumped a little at the unexpected voice that came from behind me. I looked at Kakashi's tired face.

"No where." I said in with a small smile. I hopped out the window and ran off. I would come back at breakfast.

I went back to the lake from last night and sat down. I made sure no one was anywhere in ear shot.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" I looked down at the water that was flowing peacefully with the morning breeze. No one would think something so peaceful could do so much harm. It flowed up and created words again.

'Because'

"That's not an answer." I quietly said in a harsh voice.

'It is to me.' Dam-it, it was doing what I did to Kakashi.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I looked around to try and find the whereabouts of the owner of the voice. I knew that the owner was Kakashi, but I couldn't find him.

"Where are you?' I asked harshly. He came from nowhere and was beside me. His eye was curled up in amusement.

"So you were talking to yourself?"

"No I wasn't." I turned away.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing." I look at him to see he wasn't looking at me, but at the sky. "Why were you in my room this morning?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave us." He looked at me with a blank face.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I've been Konoha for how long now? I wouldn't just leave." I stood and turned in the direction of the house.

"Leaving like always?" I turned and saw his face looked a little solemn.

"Well I can't stay here all day. We have a mission to do." I took off to the house.

---

"I'm going now." Tazuna said impatiently.

"Hai, we're coming." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto?" Sakura looked at the room Naruto was sleeping in.

"Leave him, he could use the rest." I said calmly walking out the door.

We walked in silence to the bridge. Something told me that today was going to be a long one. I bet we would see Zabuza again and that other ninja that took him away. In my opinion, I thought they were allies.

"Mizukami you survey the surrounding area and report back if there is any suspicious behavior. Sakura and Sasuke you two stay on the bridge and keep watch, and I will stay near Tazuna." Kakashi looked at all of us.

"Hai." I quickly said before I took off into the woods.

---

I would report back to Kakashi soon. It had been a while since I had left them on the path. I hadn't seen any suspicious behavior or any out of place things anywhere. I gave a little sigh as I landed on a branch. I hope that Tazuna gets the bridge done soon so we can get back. Being here brought back so many bad memories of my old travels. I was lucky though, no one remembers who I am, or maybe I'm just so different from the last time I was here.

I stopped on a near-by tree to the bridge. The bridge was covered in mist. Dam, he had got by me somehow and had gotten to the bridge. I was late for the battle, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose the fight. I jumped over to the bridge and went through the mist. I saw a dark figure but couldn't tell who it was so I took out a kunai. I landed behind the figure, who was actually Kakashi. He turned ready to strike, but the water came up and stopped him before he could.

"It's only me." I said slowly.

"Quiet." I looked at him a little puzzled, but I wasn't going to complain. He looked like he was thinking.

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Zabuza and an accomplice named Haku appeared, now I'm fighting Zabuza, Sakura is by Tazuna, and Sasuke and Naruto are fighting Haku. The jutsu Haku is using is very advanced, but I can't make it over there." He said in a serious tone.

"Leave it to me." I preformed hand seals, "Ninpo, Kirigakure no Jutsu." I disappeared and made it over as far as I could before I hit something. I looked up and saw it was a mirror of ice. So this is the jutsu that he is using, Kakashi was right about it being to advance for the two Genin's. I went to an opening and peered into it. Naruto was out and Sasuke was badly injured from needles. I need to help and fast.

Haku had another couple of needles ready in hand and now I couldn't just stand here. Even though I shouldn't have, I ran into the jutsu's effects and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down. He released the needles and before they hit water formed up and blocked some, but I felt pain on my back. I turned and saw I had needles sticking out of me. How did he do that? I calmed myself and remembered how the jutsu worked. I know how to counter it I just need to calm myself.

I quickly formed seals, "Suiton, Suijinheki" The water on the floor formed up into a barrier around Sasuke, Naruto, and I. I couldn't see the reaction on Haku's face because of the mask but I bet he didn't expect this to happen. He threw more needles at us, but they just bounced off. I needed to get these two out of here.

"Mizukami?" Sasuke looked around him a little startled.

"You need rest. I will take it from here. Take Naruto and escape." I said looking around me.

"We can't. Naruto already tried but failed." Sasuke looked down at his fallen comrade.

"Well last time you didn't have water that was surrounding you." I looked at the water in hopes that it understood what I wanted. I released the jutsu, but the water stayed up. I nodded to Sasuke who picked up Naruto and started walking away. The water stayed with them the whole time.

"You can't escape." Haku came out of his mirror and stood in front of Sasuke.

"He's not your opponent anymore." I ran over and landed a punch on him. "Go now." I looked a Sasuke who quickly made his way out of the jutsu's effect. The water around them dropped as they left.

When I looked back I could see that Haku had gone back into one of his mirrors. He threw needles which water formed to stop, but only a couple were stopped. The rest somehow had hit me. I winced a little and looked at the mirrors carefully. He was moving to fast for me to see. I don't have enough water to make an explosion.

"What's wrong? Are you sad that you lost Zabuza?" He said with an amused voice.

I closed my eyes as my anger boiled. "You're going to die." I quickly opened them as water formed around me. I hated when this happened, but I didn't care now. Water formed from the mist and came from the ground. It also started taking the water away from his jutsu. I giant wave formed a circle around me. I had a funny feeling come over me too.

"What are you?" He looked around at the giant wave. I gave no answer, just store blankly at him. Soon all the water from his ice mirrors had been drawn and he stood there with no idea what to do.

I looked around me and realized what I was doing. I was losing control again and I had to stop now. "Stop now." I said quietly to myself. I closed my eyes and waited a little before I opened them. When I did the wave was still there. "Not again I said stop." I looked around with a frightful look. If this continued, then everyone here would die. The water wouldn't stop though. "Stop!" I screamed falling to my knees and putting my hands over my ears.

I didn't want to do this again; I never wanted to kill people that didn't deserve to die. I looked up and saw that the wave was decreasing in size.

"I will end this now." I looked back up at Haku as he threw more needles at me.

I closed my eyes, I didn't care anymore. If I die it would be for the better. I heard the cling as the needles hit the ground and when I looked I saw what looked like a man. A man made of water was standing in front of me. He wasn't a clone, he was water in the shape of a man, but of who I did not know. I felt a strange feeling of dizziness come over me. I looked around and saw Kakashi not far off standing in front of Zabuza, and his hand was glowing blue. I looked back in front of me to see Haku disappear. I looked back up to the water man before my eyes closed.

---

"Mizukami-san please wake up." I heard a voice that was not to far off. "Please wake up." It was getting closer.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Team seven over me. Sakura was kneeling next to me and Kakashi was standing a little ways. He wasn't looking at me he was looking somewhere else and he had a solemn and regretful look on his face.

"Mizukami you're alright." Naruto yelled as he noticed me. I winced at his loud voice and slowly got into a sitting position. I looked at all there faces, they seemed to be relieved.

"Did I miss something?" I rubbed my head as a headache formed.

"We thought you were..." She stopped and quickly changed her expression and gave a smile, "But at least you're alright now." I gave a little sigh and looked over to Kakashi who was now looking at me. His face still had a regretful look on it. I looked away and tried to stand.

"You shouldn't move yet." His calm voice broke the silence.

"I'm fine." I slowly stood and was still dizzy, but I kept my balance.

---

The rest of the time I was there I was told to just sit. That didn't stop me though. Several times Kakashi found me under the bridge practicing. Anyway, by days end Tazuna had finished the bridge. I was grateful for this.

"Good bye and thank you again." Tsunami said waving .

"Bye." Naruto was waving his hands franticly as we walked across the bridge. Now that we were returning, I could get some rest from all these bad memories.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me if you think there is any problems with the plot and characters so far.

Thanks!


	5. Kano?

I know, it was a long wait, but i finally got this done in my spare time. i hope you enjoy this chapter. i know her life has been similar to Gaara's, but this is where her life is going to change. : 3**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Kano?**

I looked out over the dark town. The only light that was emitting from it was that of the streetlights. I gave a little sigh as I turned my gaze to the stars. I had been in Konoha for almost a year now. I met new people and was really making a new life for myself. I thought this was what I wanted to be happy. I still feel like there is something missing though. Something important to me.

"What's wrong with me?" I sadly said to myself.

"Well for one thing, you talk to yourself." Kakashi was now sitting in a tree not far from me.

"What are you doing here?" I laid back to look at him.

"I come up here to think." He said looking out to the town.

"Are you sure you're not just following me?" He did follow me a lot whether it was intentional or not.

"Ok so today I didn't come up here to think. I came to give you a message." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And that is?"

"Kurenai wants you to meet her at her house." He said as his eye curled up.

"Whatever." I stood up and looked down.

"You're not planning on jumping down are you?" I looked back at Kakashi who had a slight hint of worry on his face.

"Why not?" I looked back down.

"Let's see, you could kill yourself for starters." He said slightly amused.

"Really now?" I gave him an evil smile as I stuck one foot over the edge. Water formed under my foot, but Kakashi couldn't see that though.

"Mizukami don't." He stood looking intently at my other foot.

"Bye Kakashi." I stepped out onto the formed water that was under my foot, so I wouldn't fall.

"Mizukami!" He jumped to the edge but stopped and looked at me as he saw I was standing on the air.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"Don't do that." He turned away.

"What are you afraid I'll die from a little fall?" I said with a little smile.

"Yes." He looked back. The seriousness in his voice made me stop.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. You don't have to baby me." I jumped off the water and started falling.

I knew water would form right before I hit the ground so I had no worries. I looked up and saw a wire coming towards me. Was he trying to save me? I moved out of the way of the wire so I could continue my fall. I looked down; I was 25 feet from the ground. Water formed and stopped my falling. I looked back up and saw that Kakashi was no longer at the top. I jumped off again and landed looking around. I didn't do that often, just when I wanted to scare someone. I gave a small smile and walked off to Kurenai's place.

---

"Mizukami, Kakashi finally made it to you?" She greeted me with a smile.

"I guess so." I walked in and found a place at the kitchen table to sit. "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Well there is going to be a carnival coming up soon." She started to go red. "I think it would be a great time for all us to get together and relax a bit."

"And." I knew there was something else.

"Well I don't know how to ask…um" She went even redder and I knew what she wanted.

"How to ask Asuma to go with you?" I finished her sentence.

"Is it really that obvious?" She looked at me with her red eyes.

"Well not obvious enough if he doesn't notice. Women always noticed these things." I said to calm her. She smiled at my reassurance.

"So what should I do?"

"Just ask if he wants to go to the carnival with you and the others." I said looking out the window. Something moved but I passed it off, it might just be a branch or something.

"You think so?"

"Hai, it is the easiest thing to do if you ask me." I stood and walked to the door.

"So will you come too?" I turned around at the unexpected question.

"I wasn't planning on it. Even if I go, then it would only be you and me for girls. Since you would be around Asuma the whole time it would leave me to be stuck with the rest of the guys." I looked back to the door. Anko was out on a mission for a while.

"Please go, what if I need help?" Her pleading voice always got on my nerves.

"Just don't plead and I'll think about it." I said harshly. This ended the conversation so I left. I immediately felt a presence. I looked to the roof. Kakashi poked his head out. "Following me again?" I said turning and walking to my house.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said walking up behind me.

"I told you not to baby me." I said harshly.

"I'm not."

"You are." I looked over to him and to my surprise he wasn't reading his book. This wasn't like him, and it makes it awkward. I don't care how long I've been here, I know better than to trust so easily. "Race?" I jumped to a roof. I looked back to see he didn't follow.

"Do you always have to race?" He looked up looking bored.

"No, I just don't feel like walking." I turned and took off towards home. When I looked back he wasn't there. I guess he didn't want to race tonight.

I landed at home and entered without any sight of Kakashi. He seems different tonight like something was wrong.

---

"Mizukami the carnival is in a couple days and you haven't answered me yet." Kurenai was impatiently tapping her foot. Today we had our teams spar together to gain new experience.

"So?" I looked dully at her.

"So, I need an answer. I don't want to be the only girl." She crossed her arms. Kakashi jumped over with his eye curled up.

"She is going. Don't worry Kurenai; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Kakashi." She jumped down to supervise her team.

"Why did you say that?" I asked harshly.

"Well you make me get up early every morning so I think it is fair." He said taking out his book to sit down on a branch.

"It is not fair. I have reasons why I wouldn't want to go." I looked back down to where Kurenai was standing.

"And those might be?"

"None of your business." I said harshly.

"Well if one is good enough, then I might let you not go." He said looking up. I gave a sigh, I had chance to get out of it at least.

"If I go I'll be with the guys all alone. Kurenai will be with someone else leaving me the only girl." I looked away.

"I can fix that." I looked back over to him.

"How?" I looked suspiciously at him.

"Separate Kurenai and who ever it is." I sweat dropped causing me to lose my balance. I was going to fall, but I was suddenly caught. Kakashi was holding me back from falling, but he couldn't keep his balance and we fell.

"Kakashi, Mizukami, what are you two doing?" Kurenai looked at us with a sly smile. I looked at the position that we were in. Kakashi was basically straddling me. I went red and shoved him off.

"It's not like that Kurenai-san." I said pleadingly.

"Right." She had a disbelieving looking.

"She is right. She was a cult and lost her balance. I tried to help but I couldn't keep my balance either." Kakashi stepped in. I never thought I would be glad about that.

"Thank… hey I'm not a cults." I said harshly.

"Well you just provide it by falling off the branch." He stated calmly.

"Take it somewhere else you two." Kurenai said slyly. We both shot a glare at her. "Hey I was just kidding." She put her hands up in a surrendering position.

"Kakashi going back to what we were saying before, that is a horrible idea." I just wanted to change the subject.

"Well then you're going to the carnival." He said jumping back to the tree. I gave up. There was no way of getting out of it now.

---

We were sent on another mission out of the village. We were basically taking a package to a small village that was near-by to Konoha. I sighed as I looked around the wooded area. We were setting up for the night but something about this area seemed familiar to me. I felt like I have been here before.

"Mizukami-san you alright?" Sakura came over and sat down next to me.

"Fine, I was just thinking." I looked at her and saw she was shivering.

"How do you sleep so far away from the fire?" She looked at me with a strange look.

"I'm not that far from the fire, it's just becoming winter. The nights are becoming colder and I'm just used to it." I looked up at the dark sky. The nights were starting to get much colder now with winter creeping up. "If you're so cold then sit closer to the fire." I looked at the fire that was going good.

"But what about you?" She also looked at the fire.

"I told you, I'm used to it." At this she stood and walked over to the fire.

---

Everyone started to go sleep as the night went on. I just pretended to sleep before I got up and left. I didn't know where I was going, it just felt like I was being leaded somewhere. I came upon a small opening. It was a beautiful sight too. The fireflies were glowing over a small waterfall that was emptying into a small pond. I looked closely at it and saw someone in the center of it.

I looked hard and saw that it was the man made of water. I remember him from back in the Land of Waves. He was protecting me from Haku when I collapsed. His form changed and became more solid, like he was becoming a person. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked slowly over to the pond. As soon as I stepped onto the water the figure turned.

"Who's there?" He asked in an almost scared voice. I continued my walked out towards him. "No wait, stop. Don't come any closer." He was slowly backing away from me.

"Please don't go." I said in a small voice. "You were the one who protected me back in the Land of Waves. I wish to speak with you." I stepped closer. This time he didn't move.

"Mizukami?" Instead of moving away he moved toward me. "Is that you?"

"Hai, who are you?" I walked over to get a better look.

He was a man about my height with black hair and deep black eyes. He had a scare coming down the side of his face. He looked almost my age too. His outfit was quite strange. It looked like armor, but it also looked like a fancy type suit. It was blue, white, and black and the colors ran in diagonal tiger like stripes.

"I'm sorry for all that I put you through." He was sad looking at me.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" He was confusing me. I didn't know who he was and he was saying that he was sorry.

"Mizukami, I'm Kano, your father." He said slowly. My eyes showed my terror. This couldn't be my father; my father was cruel and hated me.

"There's no way. I don't believe you." I stepped back.

"I'm not lying to you Mizukami." He said in a soft voice. The voice was familiar to me, from my childhood.

"You can't be my father. My father was a cruel man who wouldn't take me in when I was a child." I said with tears building up in the back of eyes.

"That's not your father. He was put in place of me so your mother could try and cover up her mistake. Somehow though, word got out about it." He said in a regretful voice.

"What mistake? I don't understand." Tears started to come down my face. "You can't be my father, there's no way."

"Mizukami listen to me." He put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly, but I struggled slightly. "Explain how you and your father don't look anything alike. Explain how I know Nyoko." At this I stopped struggling. How did he know my mother's name?

"How do you…"

"I know her name because she married me, but the village wouldn't allow it so she made a fake marriage with the man you thought was your father. When she had you she needed to have a father for you. She didn't know she would die." He stopped and looked away. He released me.

"Otou-san?" I was beginning to comprehend the information I was given. He had many points that I never took into mind. He looked up and gave me a small smile as he saw I was realizing what was going on.

"Hai." He looked me up and down.

"Where have you been my entire life?" I looked into his eyes. My tears had slowed and I was taking on a better first impression for him.

"With you."

"I have never seen you around me." I gave a confused look.

"Yes you have. Who do you think you played with on the lake, or helped you with even the smallest things, or protected you when you couldn't do it yourself?" He looked down at the water. The water came flowing up gracefully lifting us up into the air.

"That was you? You kept me from leaving back in the Land of Waves?"

"Hai." He gave a smile.

"And it was you who killed all those people." My gaze became solemn.

His expression changed, "No. Mizukami, I'm not human as you may already know." I gave a small nod. "Because you are my child, you can do things with the water that others can't. I'm not saying you are a demon like me, it is just you can control water."

"I realize that to an extent. But that means that I killed..." I stopped looking away.

"Hai and I know it might be hard, but it wasn't your fault. I was never there to teach you. The water in controlled with your emotions, so it's bad when you let into your emotions in a battle." He looked solemn. "I tried to protect you so that wouldn't happen, but I wasn't always able to do it. I'm sorry for not being there for you." The water was graceful dancing around us as we rose into the sky. I saw a tear run down the side of his face that was turned away from me.

Tears came down my face again, "Don't be sorry. I understand why you had to do what you did." I wrapped my arms around him. I had felt alone and unloved for years because I had no mother and the man I thought was my father wouldn't take ownership of me. Right now I was just happy that I knew I was watched over all my life.

"Mizukami." His voice was calming as he returned the hug. The water slowly brought us back to the ground. I released when I was on the land. I looked at him and gave a smile. He wiped the tears from my face.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For not running away." I said looking up at the sky. I had thought I was a demon because that was what people said. Now I know that I am no demon, even though my father may be, I was always a normal child. I smiled at the thought.

---

Otou-san and I were sitting on the water just enjoying the company.

"Otou-san now that you are here, can you teach me to have better control over the water?" I looked over and saw his face deepen a little.

"It is hard because you are not a demon, so the water works differently. With me I have never ending water, but with you, you do not. This means that when you use the water like I do, you end up using water from your own body. That's why you fainted back in the Land of Waves. Only after you use up most of the water from your body, does the water from the outside world come into effect."

"I see, but I can still learn right? I just have to be careful." I looked back down at the water.

"You can, but it is risky for you to do it on your own. If you're not careful, then you might die from using up all your bodies water." He looked up to the stars. "That's why I always stayed with you. I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with surprise. "I could have died when I lost control when I fought Haku."

"Don't be sorry. You did what you thought was right, but you need to be more careful from now on. I will always be there to help you, but there are those small chances."

"Mizukami, where are you?" I heard Kakashi not to far from here.

"You better go." I said quickly.

"I never go anywhere without you." He gave a small smile. I gave him a quick hug before he turned back into his water form and dissipated.

"Mizukami why are you out here?" Kakashi came out of the forest looking around the area. When my father left, all the beauty to the place had left with him.

"Nothing." I said standing and walking over to him.

"You shouldn't go off on your own like that. If something happened…"

"Don't worry, I'm always protected." I looked back to the water. Kakashi followed my gaze.

"What are you looking at?" He returned his gaze to me.

"Nothing." A smile came across my face as I jumped into a tree. I went back to the camp and fell asleep this time.

---

I blinked as sun came into my face. I wasn't in my sleeping bag when I fell asleep, but I felt warm. I was on my side so I slowly turned expecting to see Otou-san, but I didn't. I looked into Kakashi's sleeping face. That pervert had slept next to me!

"Otou-san, where are you?" I whispered.

"I'm here." His head came up from under the ground.

"You let him sleeping next me, and let him put his arm around me?" I asked harshly.

"He is no threat, he was just protecting you. I'm glad you picked him." He gave a smile.

"We don't have a relation like that. We're just friends, and if you don't mind get him off me." I gave a disgusted look.

"You can have fun doing that. I don't really feel like it." He smiled before his head disappeared.

Damn-it, now what was I going to do? I laid down strait and grabbed his arm. I tried to pull it off, but the guy had a death grip on me. I slowly prided one finger off, then the next. I finally had his hand off me. I stood and moved into a tree where I knew it was safe.

"Thanks for nothing," I muttered.

"Your welcome." Otou-san came out of the tree to sit beside me.

"That wasn't funny. I don't have feelings like that. I haven't ever since…"

"Since Zabuza never came back to you?" He looked down at me. "You know you shouldn't stay so distant from everyone. I feel like they are trust worthy people. You should try and be less distant and nicer. You have a beautiful smile; you should at least use it." He smiled at me.

"Why should I?" I looked away.

"Because it wasn't there fault." At this he pushed me off the branch. I fell and landed on Kakashi. He gave a cough at the sudden weight that was press into his chest. I looked up into the tree and just saw his hand give a little wave before it disappeared.

"What was that for?" He said in a winded voice.

"Sorry." I pushed off him and looked over to the three Genins. They were awake, except for Naruto. "Sorry guys didn't mean to wake you." I gave an apologetic smile. I looked back to Kakashi who was sitting up slowly.

"Why did you do that?" He looked at me a little confused.

"It was an accident." I said harshly looking away. I stood and walked out into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi's voice came from a distance.

"To get breakfast." I hollered back.

---

I returned with fish from a small brook that was near-by. I was tired from last night, but it was worth it.

"Alright fish." Naruto's voice went rumbling threw the forest. I sighed as I grabbed my pack and took off to find a secluded place to change. I did and was quickly back at the sight. Sakura was brushing her hair, Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading, and the boys were cooking the fish. Everything seemed in order. I jumped into a tree to survey everything.

"So tell me, what was that all about this morning?" Kakashi jumped to a branch not far from me.

"I told you it was accident." I looked into the sky.

"Ok then why did you leave the camp last night?" I looked to him for a second before I look away. I couldn't tell him what I was doing.

"Nothing." I said in a deep voice.

"I don't think it was nothing." He put his book down and looked at me seriously.

"Nothing." He didn't need to know.

"Alright the fish are done." Naruto yelled. I looked down and use this as my escape. I jumped over to the fire.

"Thank you boys for cooking breakfast." I picked up one of the fish and ate silently.

---

I was walking through the village now. We had delivered the package successfully. Guess what, the carnival was tomorrow too. Because of Kakashi I had no choice but to go. I hope Kurenai is going to happy. I sighed as I walked down the road.

"Mizukami, I'm glad I found you." Kurenai came running up to me.

"Hello." I said looking at her with no emotion. I was tired.

"Before you go the carnival, come to my place first. Ok, bye." I gave a small nod before she disappeared around a corner.

I arrived home shortly after my little meeting. I flopped down on the couch and looked around.

"You here?" I asked slowly.

"Always." Otou-san stepped out from a wall and came to sit. "You're going to a carnival tomorrow?" He looked at me with surprise.

"I have no choice. Kakashi is making me." I crossed my arms closing my eyes. "I don't want to go."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go. You need to socialize more."

"Don't lecture me on my personal life." I said harshly.

"I'm your father, that's what I'm supposed to do." He put his arm around me and gave me a small hug.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices." I looked at the ceiling with a small sigh.

"I think you should get some rest, it's late." He said slowly standing up. I looked at him with surprise.

"Since when did you start making me a bed time?"

"Since I decided to have you re-live your childhood with a father." He gave a smile at me before he picked me up.

"Not funny." I looked away and tried to struggle out of his hold. I suddenly stopped though.

He was singing a lullaby that I heard when I was younger. I remember hearing it when I was sad. It was the only comfort that I had, and it always calmed me. He placed me in my bed and sat at the end till I fell asleep.

---

"Are you ready yet Kurenai?" She was taking forever to get ready for the carnival. "You don't need to look fancy for something like this." I hollered down the hall.

"Coming." She stepped out of her room looking the same as always.

"What took you so long? Were going to be late." I said walking out the door.

"Sorry I needed to finish up doing something." She said with a small smile.

"We meeting the guys there?" I asked looking up at the darkening sky.

"Hai."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Well Asuma, Genma, Gai, and Kakashi. I don't believe there's anyone else." She looked at me. Damn-it Genma and Gai are going to be there. This was going to suck. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I looked back down to see where I was going.

---

"There you guys are." Kurenai said impatiently. I gave a small snicker because she was almost freaking when she couldn't find Asuma.

"Sorry, blame Kakashi, if anyone." Asuma chuckled as he looked over to Kakashi.

"Let me guess, he was sleeping." I said looked at Kakashi with a small smile.

"Of course." Genma came up beside me.

"Hello Mizukami-chan." Gai came up on the other side of me. I shot a glare at Kurenai who acted like she didn't noticed. I sighed as I walked up to the ticket booth.

"One please." I said slowly.

"Let me buy you a ticket." Gai walked up. "Make that two." I sighed and stepped back. This was going to be a long night. I ended up walking in with Genma on one side of me and Gai on the other. They were both shooting glares at each other. People were staring at the scene too.

"Hey guys lets go on that." Kurenai pointed out a rollercoaster that had a small line. They all gave a small nod. I got into a car and soon after Gai and Genma were trying to get into the seat next to me. I sighed and moved to one behind. I sat next to Kakashi and the two ended up sitting next to each other. Serves them right for the way they're acting.

The ride was ok; I didn't give much for rollercoaster's though. There wasn't much there that I really enjoyed. I wasn't much of a carnival person; I never went to any carnivals in my old village because they never allowed me in. We were walking around and I manage to avoided Gai and Genma be standing near Kakashi. He was my only safe zone here.

"Let's go on that one." Kurenai pointed over to the tunnel of love. Asuma shrugged and I waved goodbye to her. There was no way I was going on that.

"Would you like to ride it with me?" Genma walked up to me with a smile.

"No I think she would rather go on with me." Gai walked up next to me. I sighed as they were going to argue and cause a scene. I turned and walked away.

"Mizukami, where are you going? Kakashi grabbed my shoulder and whispered an idea into my ear that might get the two goons away from me. It was a good idea, but it was something I didn't really want to do. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I guess it could work, but…"

"Ok then it's settled." He said with a smile forming under his mask. I sighed, there better not be a fight over this. "You two can stop fighting now. Mizukami has decided who she is going to go with." Kakashi said stepping between the two.

"Well let's go then." Gai walked over to me.

"I didn't say who I was going with yet, and I'm not going with either of you." I walked over to Kakashi. They both looked dumbfounded as they watch the two of us get on the ride. When we were in the tunnel we exchanged glances and started laughing.

"It was good now wasn't it?" Kakashi said with his eye curling up.

"I guess it was." I stood and stepped out the boat.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I started walking away.

"I never said I was going with anyone. I just walked over to the ride." I gave a small smile and walked out of the building.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Father stuck his head out the wall.

What do you mean?"

"Come with me." He held out his hand. I was hesitant but took it. He made me into water and took me threw the wall. "Now listen."

"So much for that. I wonder what I did. She seems so distant from us." Kakashi was silently talking to himself. He called me weird for doing it; he should look into a mirror. Otou-san took me back threw the wall and placed me where no one was around.

"You see, you were a little too harsh." He said before disappearing. I guess I was a little harsh, but it isn't something I can't make up. I walked over to Kurenai since Gai and Genma were still looking at the exit of the ride.

"We should go on the Ferris wheel next." I said in a soft voice so the two goons wouldn't hear.

"Why?" She looked a little confused.

"Well to get away from those two." I pointed towards Gai and Genma, "I took Kakashi on the tunnel, but I was a little harsh and got off after we entered. I just want to make it up to him." I said in a small voice. She gave a small nod understanding. I disappeared in water and reformed next to the boat Kakashi was in.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and preformed the jutsu for the both us. I brought us next to Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi was about to say something, but Kurenai hushed him. We had to get away from Gai and Genma first.

We made it to the line for the Ferris wheel without them noticing us.

"Why are we here?" Kakashi asked looking over the wheel.

"To get away from Gai and Genma." I said with a small smile.

Kurenai and Asuma got on first then the next cart came. Kakashi stepped on and I joined him. I looked over the village as we slowly made our way up.

"So what's the real reason for bringing me on this his ride?" Kakashi looked me over.

"I felt a little guilt for leaving you on the ride, so I wanted to make up to you." I said looking over to him. We had sat on opposite sides.

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed. I looked over the side and saw water forming words.

'Be nice and smile. While you're at sit on his side.' I glared at the words. Did Otou-san think I was crazy enough to do it?

"What are looking at?" Kakashi looked over the edge, but the words had already gone.

"Nothing." I looked up and gave a smile. Ok, so I would smile, but I wouldn't switch sides. He gave a look of surprise. "What?" I looked around me to see what he was looking at.

"You smiled." His eye curled up. Was it that surprising? "I've never seen you smile like that before. It's a good look for you." I looked back over the side and saw words appearing again.

'See, I told you so.' Otou-san can get very annoying.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice. I looked back to Kakashi who now looking over the village. We were at the top now.

"Nice view, isn't it?" He had a deep tone.

"Hai." I looked out over the village too. A chilling wind came over my causing me to shiver. It was cold up here.

"Here." He stood and switched sides. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. "If you're cold, then sharing body warmth is a good idea." He said looking in the other direction. I blushed a little. I was a little uncomfortable being so close to him. Even though he was keeping me warm, it still felt awkward. I could smell his musty scent that smelt of pine with a hint of soap. It was a calming scent.

As we came closer to the ground he released me and sat back down on the other side. I silently exited and walked over to Kurenai.

"I thank both of you." I nodded a little.

"Any time." Asuma said with a smile. Kurenai went a little red. I gave a small smile at her face.

"It's late; I think I will go now." I nodded a goodbye to the two and turned around.

"Mizukami-chan, there you are." Gai came up behind me. "Would you go on the Ferris wheel with me?" I turned and shook me head.

"I'm going home now, sorry." I said slowly walking over to Kakashi.

"Thank you, bye." I walked off without another word. When I exited I took to the roofs till I reached my street.

"Don't I give good advice?" Otou-san came up and started walking with me.

"No." I said harshly. He put his arm around me and gave a small hug.

"You know you liked it, and I approve." He said with a small.

"I don't share those kinds of feelings with him. Don't pressure me into something like that." I walked ahead and entered my house.

"Come…"

"No more. This discussion ends now. You may be my father, but you can't force me into a relationship." I walked into my room and hopped on my bed. He was such a child.

"Ok if you want me to stop, then I will. Goodnight." He kissed me on the forehead before he left.

* * *

Is that a change or what? What did u ppl think of my new chapter? i hope you all enjoyed it. plz R&R, i need a bit of encouragement. lol 


End file.
